The Road to Destiny
by King of Stories
Summary: After the Dark Signer incident a new threat is starting to occur in New Domino City so Yusei and his friends must find out what's going on and stop this new threat. new characters will be in this story including Hat Guy from the Tag Force Series perhaps Wisteria the girl that can be teamed up in Tag Force especially in the WTGP in tag force 5.
1. Two Unknown Duelists

Chapter 1: Two unknown Duelists

Yusei and his friends were at a party for the upcoming WRGP. Yusei was thinking about his duel with the Ghost, including Sherry telling that Yliaster was up to something in the WRGP, and wondering if Synchro Monsters will be enough for going against this new enemy. As for the rest of his friends like Miles(Milo Tyler Fox) was living with Misty Tredwell at her apartment as her boyfriend , also as her assistant helping her with her Modeling gig, Slippy(Triton) got to see his stepfather again after the Dark Signer incident and attending as a senior Duel Academy where the twins go including Akiza attending as a senior student as well, then Triton introduced Akiza to him thus earning his trust and forgiving her about hurting Triton in their first duel at Duel Academy.

"Hey Yusei something up?" Leo asked. Yusei stayed silent. "Earth to Yusei." Leo said. "Come on bro let's get something to eat."

Cosmo and Shadow approached them. "Hey everyone!" Cosmo called out waving her left hand. Shadow was quiet but he made faint smile.

Yusei walked away then he felt someone touch his shoulder. Yusei turned around. "Hi you're Yusei Fudo the Fortune Cup champion I've heard about you." The man that was talking to Yusei had brown hair with spike and behind him were two men.

"Oh my name is Andre and these guys are my teammates." He said pointing at his friends.

Jack and Carly were walking in the around until they spotted a young man wearing a red hat. "Whose that kid?" Jack asked the reporter tapping on her shoulder. Carly looked at the red hat guy. "Hey I remember that man." She said.

"Jack I heard about this guy he's a mysterious duelist but I heard he's very good at dueling including Turbo Dueling I heard he was in a tournament about a year ago." The female reporter explained. "His name is Trevor."

"How powerful is this duelist?" Jack asked. "Well you remember that former champion you beat, Hunter Pace?" Carly asked. "Yeah." The Ex-champion replied.

"Well I heard he was defeated easily by that Hat guy dude a few days ago." Carly said. Jack observed the hat guy duelist. Suddenly a Duel Runner came crashing through a window. "Hey hope I'm not crashing your party." The big man said.

"That's Dobocle he's tough local guy." Carly said. "I heard about your contest but guess what it ain't happening until I get a prize!" He shouted.

"Arrest him!" Trudge ordered as Sector Security officers charged at him. The big tough man rode through them sending a lot of people and Security in the air. The Mysterious Hat guy duelist saw this.

meanwhile in an office were the Yliaster Emperors who were watching the commotion on a big screen TV.

"I like this guy's style." Primo said with a grin. Then Akiza stood in front and summoned her Black Rose Dragon that sent the local man flying out the window. "A Psychic Duelist?" Jakob asked.

Lester and Primo then noticed the hat guy duelist. "Whose that?" Lester asked. Trudge and his officers surrounded the big man. The tough local was just about to leave when the Hat guy Duelist stood front of him.

The big man looked at man closely. "Hey I know you're that duelist I met in the first tournament about two years ago." he said. Yusei and his friends gasped. "Hold on this young man has dueled you before?" Trudge said pointing at the hat guy. Dobocle ignored the vice chief. "Let's duel when I win you'll be spending your time in the Facility." He said.

"Alright then let's Turbo Duel." The big local man said. "Um you don't seem to have Duel Runner." Akiza said. Then out of nowhere a Duel Runner appeared. "Trevor let's go and win!" The Duel Runner said which seemed to have a female voice. The crowd gasped. "Did that Runner just talk?" Mina asked. "Hey Speedy keep your mouth shut!" Trevor said.

Yliaster was shocked as well. "That man has talking Duel Runner? Lester asked. "Interesting." Jakob said.

From afar was Sherry and Elsworth who were both interesting in the Duelist who was a Runner that can talk.

"Let's duel now!" Dobocle said. "Right." Trevor replied as they both made their way on the road.

Crow's jaw was wide open after hearing Trevor's Duel Runner talk. "Good grief a talking Duel Runner!" Carly exclaimed.

"We should follow this Trevor guy?" Crow asked looking at Yusei. "I suppose so." Yusei replied.

The Signers made their way to the parking lot when they met a man wearing strange glasses who walked in front of them. "Hey man, out of our way we need to see that Kaze guy!" Crow said.

"Do we know you?" Leo asked. Yusei looked at the man closely. "(I remember him he was the guy that was watching me.)" He thought. "What do you want?" He asked the man. The man was quiet.

"Forget him Yusei we need to get the duel Between that young man Kaze and Dobocle." Jack said as he and others ran off.

"Forget it." The man said. This got the gang to turn around. "What do you mean?" Crow asked. "That Duelist is stronger than you think?" The man said. "Wait is he a ghost too?" Jack asked. "No he's not but I heard he's very strong and I also heard about the Ghost." The man said. Yusei gasped. "Yusei I saw you duel the Ghost before you did well but next time you probably won't be so lucky."

"Do you have an idea to beat the Ghost then?" Leo asked.

Trudge and his officers followed the two turbo duelists. "I summon level on Tuner Ruby Mystical Dragon in attack mode!" Trevor proclaimed.

Mystical Dragon Attack 300

"If my opponent has a Level 6 or higher Synchro Monster and I can use that Synchro Monster for Synchro Material." The Hat guy duelist explained. "What?" The big black muscle man said.

"Now Tune my level 1 Tuner Mystical Dragon with your level 7 eight Synchro Monster in order Synchro Summon Ruby Mystic Sky Dragon!" Kaze proclaimed. "That Duelist is using Dobocle's Synchro Monster for a Synchro Summon!" Trudge exclaimed.

Yliaster was astonished. "He used his opponent's monster for Synchro Summoning!" Lester exclaimed. "Hmm interesting." Primo said with his hand on his chin observing the duel between the black muscle man and the duelist in the red hat.

Sherry and Elsworth saw Trevor's Dragon but missed the Synchro Summon. "Wow that Dragon is amazing." The Butler said.

Mystic Sky Dragon Level 8 Attack 2600

"Now my Dragon attack Dobocle directly!" He commanded. The Dragon attacked the local man and destroyed his remaining life points.

"Aaaaah!" He screamed. Trudge and his officers then apporached. "He's all yours Trudge." Trevor said. "Uh thanks now officers arrest that man."

Sector Sercuity grabbed a hold of Dobocle. Then Trevor was getting on his Duel Runner when he was stopped by Mina and Carly. "Do you two ladies need something?"

"Yes we want to know how your Duel Runner is able to talk?" Carly said. Trevor made a faint smile. "Sorry but for now I'll have to keep that secret." He said. "Trevor let's get out of here!" Speedy called out causing Mina and Carly to jump backwards which was able to give Trevor room to drive away.

Yliaster seemed to be quite impressed with Trevor's duel against the local guy. "Hmm interesting turbo duel that young man had against that big guy." Lester said. Just then the circuit activated. "Hey look!" He said pointed down.

"Hmm it seems that young man has some interesting dueling skills." Primo said seemly impressed.

"Yes and something is telling me that he might duel Yusei someday." Jakob said.

meanwhile.

"The Synchro Solution." The man said. "The what?" Jack asked. "Yeah what's a Synchro Solution and who are you anyway?" Crow asked.

"You can call me Vizor." The man replied. "How can we trust you though?" Yusei said. "You can't where I'm from trust is something you need to earn but you can duel me to find out." Vizor said turning his head away.

"Let's duel Vizor." Yusei said.

The two duelists drove away to the combat lane.

Trevor was driving his way home when suddenly two duelists stopped in front of him. "Hey what's a big idea?" He asked.

The two duelist took of their helmets they were Elsworth and Sherry. "What can I do for you two?" He asked. "I want to duel you." Sherry said. "Why? Trevor asked. Sherry was just about to speak when Elsworth put his hand on Sherry's shoulder.

"Hold on I'll duel him Sherry but this will be a normal duel not a Turbo Duel." Elsworth said. "Very well then let's duel." Trevor said as he and Elsworth activated their duel disks.

Meanwhile at the Combat Lane.

Yusei: 1100

Vizor: 2800

Tech Genus Blade Blaster: Attack 3300

Drill Warrior: Attack 2400

Yusei drew his card.

I summon Gauntlet Warrior!" He proclaimed.

Gauntlet Warrior: Attack 400

I then activate it's effect by releasing this card it can increase Drill Warrior's attack and defense until end of the next damage step." Yusei explained.

Drill Warrior: Attack 3700

"Now Drill Warrior attack!" Yusei commaned.

"Not so fast I activate Blade Blaster's ability once a turn I can remove it from play until the End Phase." Vizor explained.

"What?" Yusei asked.

Drill Warrior then attacked Vizor.

Vizor: 0

"He sacrificed his own monster!" Jack said. "Yeah but he lost all his points." Akiza said.

Yusei and Vizor stopped their Duel Runners. "What do you have end our Turbo Duel like this? The Champion asked. "Sorry Yusei I would explain more but I can't reveal all the secrets of the Accel Synchro Summon yet."

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked. "It'll come in good time but I look forward to our next duel." Vizor said as he drove off.

meanwhile at the Duel between Elsworth and Trevor.

Elsworth: 2200

Trevor: 2800

The Monster in front of Elsworth was a Synchro Monster which had 2400 attack points.

"It's my move I draw!" Trevor said. He looked at the card he drew and smiled. Elsworth noticed this and so did Sherry. "I special Summon level 3 Ruby Blade Warrior in attack mode."

Level 3 Ruby Blade Warrior Attack 1500

"This a Tuner Monster and since my field is empty I was able special Summon it."

"Not only that since I special summon a monster I can normal this creature known so come forth my level 2 monster Ruby Mouse."

Level 2 Bolt Mouse Attack 300

"Next I tune my level 3 Ruby Blade Warrior with my level 2 Ruby Mouse in order Synchro Summon Cyber Ruby Warrior!"

Level 5 Cyber Ruby Warrior Attack 2400

"That monster is got the same attack points as my Daredevil so they'll both be destroyed." Elsworth said. "(Daredevil's ability won't work either.)" Sherry thought.

"I wonder about that." Trevor said smiling. Sherry was confused what the Hat guy meant even though she wasn't the one dueling Trevor and Elsworth confused as well.

"My Cyber Ruby Warrior has a powerful abilty you see if you have a Synchro Monster with the same attack points as my own Synchro Monster then your monster automatically destroyed." Trevor explained.

"What?" Elsworth asked. Sherry gasped as well. Daredevil was soon destroyed. "Oh you take damage equal to half your Synchro monster's attack points."

"Daredevil had 2400 attack points so you lose 1200 life points."

Elsworth: 1000

"Luckily for you when I use my Cyber Ruby Warrior's ability it can't attack until my next turn but I activate Tuner Ruby Blade Warrior's ability from the graveyard by removing this Tuner from play you take damage equal my Tuner Monster's attack points." Trevor explained

"Uh oh." Elsworth said. "From that reaction it means you realized that you lose." Trevor added. "(I got to admit his dueling skills are impressive.)" Sherry thought observing the duel with her left hand under her chin.

Elsworth: 0

Trevor deactivated his duel disk and got on his Duel Runner. Sherry stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder. "What do you need?"

"I must say that you're a quite skilled Duelist if you play your cards right maybe you can be part of my team." Sherry said. "Team, I'm guessing that you and this guy Elsworth are entering the WRGP?"

"Yes you see I need another teammate but I have my eyes on a Duelist who lives here in New Domino City his name is Yusei Fudo." Sherry said.

"Yusei Fudo, as the Yusei Fudo the Fortune Cup Champion?" Trevor asked amazement.

"Of course and I dueled him in the combat lane a few days ago but unfortunately our Turbo Duel was cut off after a truck was dropped onto the Combat Lane which made us stop our Duel." Sherry explained. "Can I ask you question though?"

"What is it?" Trevor asked.

Why is it that you Duel?" The blond asked. "Is it to win, for fame, or just for the thrill of it?"

"Oh I just duel for fun and give the crowd a good duel to watch." Trevor replied. "Hmm I see." Sherry said smiling. "What about you, what do you duel for and why are you and Elsworth entering the WRGP?" The Hat guy duelist asked. "Until I'm certain I can trust you that'll remain my secret." The blond duelist replied. Sherry then noticed three golden Pendants hanging from Trevor's neck. "Where did you get those pendants?" She asked pointing at his chest. "Oh these I got these from my parents." He replied.

"Where are your parents though?" The blond asked. "That I don't know I barely remember my parents but these pendants are all I have left from them." Trevor replied looking down the road. Elsworth began to wonder if Trevor's parents were lost to Yliaster too.

Sherry started her duel runner.

"Well until next time Trevor like I said if you play your cards I might let you be on my Team for the WRGP." The blond Duelist said smiling and winking at Hat guy. "Oh." He said blushing. "Au Revoir Et Salut!"

Sherry and Elsworth drove away. "(Hmm I wonder how well Trevor can duel against the Yusei the Champion of New Domino City.)" Elsworth thought.

"(Man that woman is strange but she is beautiful.)" He thought with his hand on his head.

Yusei met up with his friends at the party. "Hey Yusei, are you alright?" Cosmo asked. "Yeah." He replied. "Well can you tell us what monster Vizor was using?" Jack asked.

"Something that's new to me." Yusei replied to the ex-champion.

"So what will we do now?" Crow asked. "We'll just have to find out more about this Synchro Solution later and in the meantime we need to come up with new strategies to fight against the Meklords." Yusei replied.

"Ok should we start looking for that Trevor guy?" Luna asked. "Yeah he has Duel Runner that can talk and Carly told me that he's a strong duelist also won two tournaments too." Jack added.

"We'll find him some other time but for let's just get some rest." Yusei said.

Meanwhile Trevor made it back to his apartment. He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. After his shower he brushed his teeth. (I wonder what else that girl Sherry wants other than entering the WRGP.)" He thought. He remembered that Sherry said that she dueled Yusei the Fortune Cup Champion but was stopped due to a truck falling on the Combat Lane. Trevor began to think until something occurred to him. He heard on the news that when Yusei and Jack's dragons clashed some kind of giant dragon appeared out of nowhere.

He looked at his golden pendants. "(I wonder if these pendants hold a power.)"

He then yawned and decided to go to sleep.

end of chapter.


	2. The Ninja Girl

Chapter 2: The Ninja Girl

At the Yliaster's hideout. "Hmm I've been wondering about the young man Trevor." Lester said. "What about him?" Jakob asked. "Well it's is strange how he has talking Duel Runner and the way he dueled against that local guy and that Elsworth guy it was impressive." Lester replied.

"We'll deal with that young man sometime later you two." Primo said. "Whatever." Lester groaned. Lester said. "I think we should test out the power of bond that Yusei and his friends share." Lester said. "How would we do that?" Jakob asked. "If this for your own amusment then what can that do?"

"I remember something that our creator told me." Primo said. "What was that?" Lester asked. Primo grinned. "Follow me."

meanwhile Yusei, Crow, and Jack were at their garage doing some work on the duel runner they've been working on. As for Yusei he was still wondering more about the Synchro Solution. Then the front door opened and coming inside was Trudge and Mina. "Hey you two what's up?" Yusei said greeting his friends. "Sorry to bother you guys but Yusei, remember those thugs that kidnapped you?" Trudge asked. "You mean the thugs that pushed a big Truck on the combat Lane." Yusei replied. "I thought they were arrested." Akiza said. "They were suppose to until they suddenly vanished somehow but we don't know how." Mina explained.

"Anyway those crooks stole some Synchro Monsters from the Card Shop." Trudge added.

"Where are those guys now?" Crow asked. "They went into the woods and we tracked them down at some abandon house." Trudge replied. Yusei gasped he remembered that he, Leo, Luna, and Dexter went to that house. "Yusei is something wrong?" Crow asked. "Its the same house that I, Luna, Leo, and Dexter went too a week ago." He replied.

"Well if this house is abandon, how come you guys are here?" Jack asked looking at Mina and Trudge. "Well we tried to get the house but everytime we did some strange spirits come out of nowhere and Sector Security gets spooked and some of them have fainted.

"Guys I know you're all busy but we need your help." Mina said. "Alright Jack you get Akiza, Cosmo, Shadow, and the twins we'll go ahead." Yusei said to the ex-champion which he ran outside and got on his Duel Runner. "What about Milo?" Crow asked. "He and Misty are away still." Yusei answered to the Blackwing Duelist.

Yusei and Crow drove their way to the woods but they didn't noticed they were watched by a mysterious figure who was on the roof of Yusei's garage.

Jack came to Akiza who was at academy with the twins were getting ready to go home. Jack then told them where meet Yusei and Crow. "Alright we'll go ahead." Akiza said. Just then Shadow and Cosmo arrived on their Duel Runners. "Oh you two are just in time." Leo said.

Shadow and Cosmo looked at them confused. "We need to get that forest that Leo, Luna, Yusei, and Dexter were at before." Jack said.

"Look I'll explain on the way so let's go." The ex-champion said. The gang then drove away to the forest and behind a tree in the front of Duel Academy was the same mysterious figure that was at Yusei's garage.

Yusei and his friends made it the forest and drove through. "Hey Yusei didn't you, the twins, and her classmate Dexter come to this forest?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, why?" The champion asked. "Well last I heard that was Leo dueled a boy here who was actually a spirit and he just protecting his sister after the duel they disappeared." Crow said. Yusei remembered that but he wondered if these new spirits were just holograms.

later Yusei and Crow arrvied at the old abandon house. They took a look around 25 minutes then something occurred to Crow's mind. "Hey Yusei, haven't you noticed that those spirits that Mina and Trudge mentioned didn't appear yet," He asked.

Yusei realized it as well in fact he was starting to realize that his hunch about those spirit might be holograms are correct.

Yusei and Crow then approached in front of the house. Crow gulped a bit but he shook. (I'm not scared of any ghost or spirits!)" He thought. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Aaaah!" He screamed as he turned around it was only Trudge and behind him was Mina and Carly.

"Oh it's just you guys." Crow said sighing in relief. "What's wrong afraid of ghosts?" Trudge chuckled. "Oh you're not?!" Crow spat feeling offended. "What was that?" The black man said making a glare and gritted his teeth. "Enough you two let's just go find these spirits so I get a scoop for the newspaper." Carly said holding her camera. "(Great miss reporter is sticking with us)" Mina groaned.

meanwhile the rest of the gang was driving through the forest. Luna was riding with Cosmo and Leo was riding with Jack. "Luna do you think these spirits are duel spirits?" Leo asked his twin sister. "I'm not sure I mean not everybody can see Duel Spirits." Luna replied to her twin brother.

Akiza was riding with Shadow. Shadow then turned his head to the right and saw someone running in the forest which made him stop his Runner. "Whoa Shadow what'd you stop for?" The Black Rose asked startled. This caused Jack and Cosmo to stop their Duel Runners as well.

Shadow was staring at whatever he saw but didn't see anyone. "Strange I thought I saw someone running over there." The black spiked haired man said pointing where he saw the person. "Do you think it was a spirit?" Leo said trembling.

"Never mind that now we need to find this abandon house." Jack said. "Right!" The gang said as they continued to the abandon house.

Yusei and his friends were inside the old house. Mina and Carly began to shake. "Guys we should split up I'll go in the basement, Crow and Trudge check upstairs, Carly and Mina around in the backyard." His friends nodded and then they ran off to find Boss and his thugs.

Carly and Mina were then outside in the backyard they looked are for while but all they found was broken statues and rusty gates. Carly then went found a old tool shed. She looked inside and was just about take out her camera when the door behind shut. "Aaaah!" She screamed then took out a flashlight then a big masked man grabbed her behind. Carly struggled to get loose from the masked man's gripped she then threw the flashlight out a widow which shattered it.

Mina heard this but then another masked man from behind a old statue and put her a big bag. The two ladies were then taken by the two masked men and they came behind on the back of house. Then first masked man pressed something a on the wall which seemed to be a switch and then a secret door opened.

(A secret passage way!)" Carly thought.

meanwhile Trudge and Crow searched upstairs came to a hallway which seemed to have eight bedrooms they search separately in each room but found nothing. They were on their way down the stairs when they heard shatter. "What was that?" Crow asked. Trudge went along fast and came to the living room. Crow and Trudge looked around and then saw a window was broken through.

"What do you think came through that window?" Crow asked. "I don't know but whatever it was it must've been strong to break through this window." The vice chief said.

meanwhile Yusei was in the basement it was dark. Yusei took out of his own flashlight. Suddenly a spirit came out but then a bunch more spirits appeared. "You better leave this place!" A spirit said making scary face. Yusei didn't flinch instead he smiled.

"What's with that smile?" The Spirit asked. "You can stop the Spirit scare Boss!"

The basement then lit up and there was Boss with another man who were both next to strange machines. "I should've known you were it was you and your thugs." Yusei said. "Yes we're hiding here in this old house, we used our duel disks to play our monsters cards, then we use this microphone to talk and spook anybody that would try to approach here, and we were going to test our new Synchro Monsters." Boss explained.

"What are you doing this for?" Yusei asked. "Don't you remember, I wanted you to join our team for the WRGP." The Boss Leader replied. "Well guess what, I'm not joining you guys so hand over those Synchro Monsters!" Yusei said pointing at them.

"Alright if you can beat me in a duel." The Boss said. "What's going happen if I refuse?" The Champion asked. Boss and his partner turned around behind them were the two masked men and they had Mina and Carly. "Hey let them go!" Yusei yelled. "Sorry unless you beat this duel we'll not giving anything away." Boss said.

"Alright and if you win you let Mina and Carly go but I'll join your team." Yusei said. "Alright but let's have our Duel outside where we have room." Boss said.

Yusei nodded the followed Boss and his thugs into the secret passage way and when they went inside the door closed.

Yusei: 4000

Boss: 4000

"I'll start I draw." Boss said.

"I summon Giant Germ in defense mode.

Giant Germ: Defense 100

"I end my turn with two face down cards."

"I draw then." Yusei said. "I discard my level 2 Quillbolt Hedeghog in order Special Summon my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron."

Quickdraw Synchron: Attack 700

"Next I activate my Hedgehog's special ability when there's faced up Tuner Monster on my side of the field I bring it back from my graveyard." Yusei explained.

Quillbolt Hedgehog: Attack 800

"Then I tune my Quickdraw Synchron with my Quillbolt Hedgehog in order Synchro Summon Junk Archer!"

Junk Archer: Attack 2300

"Now I activate it's effect once per turn it can remove a monster from your field but during the end phase of this turn your monster returns in the space position it was in."

"Not so fast I activate the Quick Spell Forbidden Chalice this spell can give a monster 400 extra attack points until the End Phase." Boss said.

Junk Archer: Attack 2700

"What?" Yusei asked. "Yes Yusei meaning your Archer's ability is canceled out for now so your monster remove my monster from play this turn." Boss explained.

"That maybe first I activate a Spell called Stop Defense which can force your Giant Germ into Attack mode from Defense mode.

"Now Archer can destroy your Giant Germ and damage your life points!" Yusei proclaimed as Junk Archer began to fire it's arrow.

Crow and Trudge then came to the basement and they found the machines. Trudge observed the machines and Crow accidently pressed a button on wall which opened the secret passage way they were looking at it then Trudge noticed a small mirror hanging on the wall he looked at it but then he noticed someone reflecting on mirror and it wasn't Crow. The mysterious person realized this and ran up the stairs.

"Hey get back here!" Trudge called out as he ran after the person. "Hey wait for me!" Crow called out following the black man.

They followed the person to the living room but the person was gone. Something occurred to Crow. "That person must've jumped out the window." He said. "Let's get to the front door!" Trudge said.

As they came out of the house the Akiza, Shadow, Jack, Luna, Cosmo, and Leo arrived. "What's up guys?" Jack asked. "We just chased a person out of the house." Trudge said. This got Shadow's attention and he was just about to say a word when they heard an explosion.

The explosion was by the duel between Yusei and Boss. Yusei had his Junk Warrior out which destroyed Boss' Giant Worm.

Boss: 2400

"Sorry Yusei when my Giant Germ is destroyed you take 500 points of damage." Boss explained.

Yusei: 3500

"Not only that I can special Summon two more Giant Germs in attack mode." Boss said.

2 Giant Germs: Attack 1000

"I summon Sinister Sprocket in attack mode."

"Then I Tune level 1 Sinister Sprocket with both my level 2 Giant Germs to Synchro Summon Stygian Sergeants in attack mode!" Boss proclaimed.

Stygain Sergeants: Attack 2200

"Since I used Sinister Sprocket to Synchro Summon a Dark Synchro Monster I can destroy one face up spell or trap you have in play but since you don't have any face up magic and traps you're lucky." Boss explained.

Then the gang arrived at Yusei's duel against Boss. "That must be the guy that kidnapped Yusei a few days ago." Cosmo said. "(Yes that's when I saved him then later he and I met Sherry Leblanc and Elsworth.)" Aki thought. Jack then noticed Carly and Mina.

"Hey you two let them go!" He shouted. "Not so fast ex-champion you come any closer and your female fans will get it." The first Masked man said. "Yeah." The second masked man said with a creepy grin.

Watching them was the person who was following Yusei and his friends. The person noticed who Boss was dueling. "(That's Yusei Fudo.)" The person said wearing cloak like mask and revealing a smile.

"Next I activate the spell Rush Recklessly which gives my new Synchro Monster an extra 700 attack points." Boss explained.

Stygian Sergeants: Attack 2900

"Oh no!" Luna said. "Double oh no now Yusei's Junker Archer is outmatched!" Leo exclaimed. Shadow then realized that someone was watching them so he turned around but the person that was watching them sensed it so the mysterious stranger moved behind the corner of the old house.

"Now my Sergeants attacks your Junk Archer!" Boss commanded. Yusei's Junk monster was then destroyed.

Yusei: 3300

"Now my Sergeants' ability activates when it destroys in battle it gains 800 attack points until end of the Battle Phase and my monster attacks you again." Boss explained. "Oh no if Boss' monster attack Yusei he'll lose the duel!" Leo exclaimed.

Stygian Sergeants: Attack 3700

"Now my Stygian Sergeants attack Yusei directly!" Boss commanded.

The Synchro Monster charged at Yusei. "Not so fast I activate the trap Scrap Iron Scarecrow not only does this trap negate your monsters attack and I can place it back on the field but this trap can only used once per turn." Yusei explained.

"I end my turn." Boss said gritted his teeth.

"I draw then." Yusei looked at what card he draw and smiled. "I play my Level Warrior in Attack mode!"

Level Warrior: Attack 300

"Since you have a monster and my field is empty Level Warrior's Level becomes 4.

Level Warrior Level 3-4

'Next I play my Hyper Synchron in Attack Mode!" Yusei proclaimed. "Now I tune my Hyper Synchron with my Level Warrior in Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust Dragon: Attack 2500

"There's more since I used Hyper Synchron to Synchro Summon a Dragon Type Synchro Monster my Dragon gains an extra 800 attack points." Yusei explained.

"Oh no!" Boss said.

Stardust Dragon: 3300

"I'll only take 1100 life points of damage so this duel won't be over." Boss said. "I activate my spell Synchro Blast Wave, since I have a Synchro Monster on my field your monster is destroyed leaving you wide open." Yusei explained.

"No!" Boss screamed. "Alright Boss has no monsters protecting him!" Leo said in excitement.

"(Amazing.)" The mysterious stranger said.

Boss' Synchro Monster was then destroyed.

"Now Stardust Dragon attack him directly!" Yusei commanded. "Go Cosmic Flare!"

Boss screamed as his last remaining life points were wiped out.

Boss: 0

The gang cheered. The thugs ran over to their leader. Mina and Carly then were free. "Jackie!" Carly squealed with a happy smile. Mina pushed Carly aside.

Boss then got up on his feet. "That does it, my men go get them!" He commanded. The crooks were just about attack Yusei and his friends when out of nowhere came the mysterious stranger who knocked Boss and his men out cold. The mysterious person fought Boss with Ninja fighting skills with speed, ninja kicks, and punching.

Yusei and his friends gasped but they were surprised how quick the stranger was. "Wh-what the?" Akiza asked and was amazed to see a Ninja was in New Domino City.

"Serve you thugs right for messing with the Fortune Cup Champion." The Ninja asked. The Ninja's mask came off and revealing that the person is a teenage girl with red hair with two long pig tails and another pigtail hanging behind her head, each of her pony tails had 3 red hair bows, and she had blue eyes. "(This Ninja is a girl!)" Leo thought in amazement.

"What the.." Yusei said. "You were amazing I can see why you won the Fortune Cup Tournament!" The Ninja girl said turning around and looking up at Yusei with a big smile. Jack and others realized that the girl seemed to admire Yusei.

"Uh, are you new here?" Yusei asked. "Yes I just moved here and so far I like it here in New Domino City cause I heard you're an expert on Duel Runners and the new champion of New Domino City." The Ninja said smiling.

"And?" The Champion began ask. "I want you to be your student." The Ninja girl said. The rest of the gang gasped at her request and Yusei was surprised.

"Me, your teacher." Yusei said pointing at himself. "Yep I heard you're also entering the WRGP with your friends and I'm not a Turbo Duelist yet but I would love learn about Duel Runners from a champion like you, Yusei Fudo."(Man where did this girl come from?)" Jack asked himself.

"Also I'm a very good cook too. The Ninja girl said smiling again. "Umm excuse me but did you that do that to them." Carly asked pointing at Boss and his thugs.

"Oh they're just unconscious, that's all." The Ninja girl replied. "My name is Felicity by the way." She added looking back at Yusei and offering to shake his hand.

"Uh..nice meet you too and these are my friends." The Champion said as he took the Ninja girl's hand. Trudge and Mina then called the rest Sector Security when they arrived Boss and his men were taking away to the Facility.

meanwhile at Yliaster's hideout.

"Hmm, is this really necessary?" Jakob asked. "Look she'll be alright as long as Felicity doesn't show off any powers of Yliaster she'll be fine so we need to test out Yusei and the bond he and his friends share together." Primo replied with his arms crossed. "How does this help us with circuit?" Jakob asked. "Like I said in due time." Primo replied with a grin.

Flashback scene.

Primo took Lester and Jakob to a secret room which had three capsules containing inside were three young people. "Well I thought we'd never see them again." Jakob said. "Why are they hidden here for?" Lester asked the young yliaster adult member.

"In due time but for now let Felicity be there as for other two that we'll awake them someday later." Primo said.

Primo walked to the first capsule and pressed a button that opened the hatched door.

end of flashback.

"(I wonder what else our creator knows.)" Jakob thought.

end of chapter.


	3. Yusei's Student Part 1

Chapter 3: Yusei's Student Part 1

It was 8am Yusei and his friends were asleep. Yusei was having a dream about he and his friends having their Turbo Duels in WRGP.

Yusei was dueling a Turbo Duelist.

Yusei: 1900

Unknown Duelist: 1100

Yusei's Stardust Dragon was in play and the unknown Duelist's Monster was the Red eyes Black Dragon.

"I play the trap Synchro Striker Unit with this is trap it equips to one of my Synchro monsters it gains a extra 1000 attack points." Yusei explained.

Stardust Dragon Level 8 Attack 3500

"Now Stardust Dragon attack Red Eyes Black Dragon with Cosmic Flare!"

Stardust Dragon released its cosmic breath at the black Dragon and destroyed thus reducing Yusei's opponent's life points to zero.

Yusei stopped his Duel Runner in front of the pit stop, took off his helmet, and waved to his friends who were cheering with smiles. The twins were jumping with joy with their arms in the air. "(we won together.)" He thought smiling.

Then out of nowhere Felicity the ninja girl came running towards him and leaping towards him then wrapping her legs around his waist. "Hey Teacher!" She said.

"Oh you're so amazing, so can I be your student or join your team someday, can I can I can I?" She squealed with excitement. Yusei then fell down and he abruptly woke up.

He realized fell out of his bed. "Oh what a dream." He said rubbing his head with his right hand. "I wonder what she sees in me?"

Yusei shook his head and then got dressed. He then found Crow and Jack in the garage working on the prototype they've been working on. "(I hope this will be work without going kaboom.)" Crow thought remembering Zora saying if he and Jack give her more trouble they'll be forced to sleep on streets with the rats.

Just then Zora came in. "Oh look who's here." Jack mumbled. I'm not here for you or Crow." She said. "What is then your favorite TV Show suddenly boring you?" Crow joked. "Why you little.." She began to say when Yusei walked towards Zora. "Easy, what do you need?" The Champion asked.

"Oh I believe you know this young girl." Zora said smiling and then moving back as the girl turned out to be the ninja who saved them from Boss and his thugs. "That's the ninja girl from that abandon house." Jack said pointing. "What is she doing here?" Yusei asked. "Isn't she your student or something?" Zora asked.

"Well I..I." Yusei began to say.

Zora then went out the door. Just then Yusei looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall next the back door.

"Look Felicity my friends and I got to work today so we'll talk later." Yusei said. 'Yeah but expect for Jack, jobs aren't his thing." Crow joked.

Jack growled at what Crow said. "Oh I'll see you guys later." The female Ninja said as she walked out the back door.

A few hours later Yusei and Crow continued with their jobs.

Crow was doing delivering some things. Yusei was doing work at his Gear Shop. After he was done he stopped by Duel Academy to say to Luna and Leo.

The twins were with their classmates walking and laughing until Luna noticed Yusei. "Oh its Yusei Fudo." She proclaimed. "How is it going today at school." The Fortune Champion asked. "Oh same as usually Leo blew it in class again." Luna said. "We just worked on Warrior type Deck again but just for today." Bob said. "As usually Leo lost." Patty added. "Hey I'm just not a warrior guy." Leo spat.

"Oh Luna and Leo told us that you have a student Yusei." Dexter added. "Oh right I.." He began to say. "Yeah amazing who knew Yusei would be a teacher." a voice said. It was Sly

"Well Leo and Luna told me that she's a ninja, so is that true?" He asked. "Yes." Yusei answered.

"Hi Yusei Fudo!" A female voice called out. Yusei turned around and saw Felicity with smile. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I'm your student so where you go I go too." She said smiling. "Look I don't remember making you my..."Yusei began to say.

"Come on already make me your student I get so happy and excited when you duel." Felicity said smiling. "To me she's Yusei's number one fan." Dexter whispered to Leo.

"Look Felicity I'm busy here so can we talk later. Yusei said. "Oh ok see you later teacher!" Felicity said running off with a smile. Yusei then left to get back to work while Akiza went along with the twins to get ice cream.

A short time later.

Jack was waiting for his coffee at the Coffee Café and then Stephanie was coming out with it. Jack looked at the bill and it was $30.00 then Carly arrived and sat down with Jack at the same table.

Stephanie's manager then approached the ex-champion. "Hey Jack pay up." He said.

Stephanie was starting to get worried she remembered when Jack worked here he quit right away after her manager called him useless. Just then Felicity arrived and tap on the Manager's shoulder. "Oh hi, who are you?" He asked the young girl.

"Hey I remember you from the abandon house." Carly exclaimed. Stephanie was confused. "Jack I believe you dropped these." Felicity said handing three $10 dollar bills. "Oh are you with this two." The manager asked. "Just take it I'm friends with these two." She replied.

The manager then took the money and walked away.

Later Yusei met Crow at his Gear Shop. "So how was work today." The orange spike haired man asked. "I just came back from delivering so we should pay a visit to Martha."

"Yeah let's go and soon I can relax a bit." Yusei muttered. "What's with you?" The Blackwing Duelist asked. "Felicity followed me to Duel Academy." The New Champion replied. "Well paying a visit Martha should help you relax." Crow said.

They soon arrived at Martha's orphanage house.

Just then the twins and Akiza arrived. "Oh you guys what's up." Yusei asked.

"We got a call from Jack and told us to meet us here." Akiza answered. "Why?" Yusei asked just as Crow opened the door to Martha's orphan house. "Hey where is everyone." Crow asked which got Yusei the chance to run inside.

"Yusei looked around then found Martha in the dinning room and he saw Felicity with some of the kids at the table. Jack and Carly were leaning against the wall looking at Yusei. "You're here too, why?" Yusei asked looking at the Ninja girl.

"Did you forget you have a student?" Martha asked. Blister then came in the Dinning Room. "Who knew Yusei would be a teacher." He joked. "Look you guys she's not my.."Yusei was cut off by Crow. "Come on she looks up to you." He said with an amusing smile.

"Hey, Yusei how about we duel?" Felicity asked. "After I seeing you duel yesterday I started to get really fired up with excitement and I want to learn a lot from you cause you the best!" She squealed happily. "How many times do I have to say no before you stop asking?" Yusei asked in annoying tone.

"Ouch." Crow said.

"Good question?" Felicity asked closing her eyes. "Look if you..defeat..me Yusei Fudo I won't bother you anymore?" She asked as she opened her eyes which began to sparkle and making cute face with a blush.

"Don't you feel sorry for her, Yusei?" Luna asked. "Yeah, how can you say no to that face?" Martha asked with her hands cupped together. "Well I uh.." Yusei stammered. "Oh come on Yusei dueling her only once won't hurt." Akiza added. "Yusei I don't recall you turning down a challenge before." Blister said. "Not to mention this might be a good story for the newspaper." Carly added with a grin and holding her camera.

"Teacher...let's..duel..pretty..please." Felicity said her eyes sparkling and her smile getting more cute. "You can keep doing that but I'll still say no." Yusei said with annoyed look and tone. Felicity whimpered at him with a sad face. "Please..please..please."

"Argh oh fine I'll duel you then." He groaned rubbing his head with his left hand. "YEAH!" Felicity squealed as she jumped with joy and her arms raising up. "But if I beat you then no more following me around and no more of this student or teacher stuff either." Yusei said.

"Ok but if I win then I'll be your student and work at your garage." Felicity said.

Yusei sighed with his eyes closed.

The gang then got outside in front of Martha's orphanage house to watch Yusei and Felicity duel against each other.

"This going to be excited me dueling the Champion of New Domino City!" Felicity squealed excitedly.

Yusei and Felicity then activated their Duel Disks: "Let's duel!

"I'll go first I draw! Yusei proclaimed drawing a card. "I summon Shield Wing in Defense mode!

Shield Wing Defense 800

"Next I place a face down and end my turn."

"Shield Wing will come in handy cause it can't be destroyed if attacks more than twice." Luna said. "Plus he's got a facedown card so he'll be fine." Leo added.

"I draw then teacher." Felicity said drawing her card. "I Special summon level 5 Ninja Bunn Lady."

Ninja Bunny Lady Level 5 Attack 1900

"You see Yusei when you have a monster on your side I can special Summon Ninja Bunny Lady." Felicity explained. "That Bunny Lady is stronger than Yusei's Shield Wing." Carly exclaimed. "Relax Carly Shield Wing's ability will protect itself from being destroyed." Crow said.

"Oh right Shield Wing can negate attacks twice." Carly said. Felicity just smiled which made Yusei confused. "Since I just special Summoned my Ninja Cat Lady and I can summon another so I chose Level 2 Ninja Cougar."

Ninja Cougar appeared wearing a ninja uniform and black gloves.

Ninja Cougar Level 2 Attack 500

"Now I attack your Shield Wing!" Felicity exclaimed. Ninja Bunny Lady charged towards Shield Wing. "Did she forget that Shield Wing's can't destroyed when attacked twice?" Akiza asked.

"Then I activate Ninja Bunny Lady when her attack is negated by an effect she can attack you directly in exchange her attack points are cut in half." Felicity explained.

Ninja Bunny Lady Attack 950

Ninja Bunny Lady then made ninja punch at Yusei with her left paw.

Yusei: 3050

'I end my turn with one facedown." The Ninja girl said.

"I draw!" Yusei proclaimed drawing his card. "I summon my Nitro Synchron in attack mode!

Nitro Synchron Attack 300

"Then I play the Double Summon spell card which let me summon another monster this turn and I choose Shield Warrior in attack mode!" He proclaimed.

Shield Warrior attack 800

"Next I tune my Nitro Synchron with my level two Shield Wing and Level 3 Shield Warrior in order to Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior!"

Nitro Warrior Level 7 Attack 2800

"Also since I played a spell card this turn like my Double Summon Nitro Warrior gains an extra 1000 attack points." Yusei explained.

Nitro Warrior Level 7 Attack 3800

"Wow amazing!" Felicity squealed with amazement and her hands cupped together. "She's admire Yusei so much." Luna said smiling. "Yeah indeed." Jack said with his arms crossed. "Now Nitro Warrior attack Ninja Bunny Lady with Dynamite Crunch!

The Nitro creature then attacked the Ninja Bunny causing big shockwave and sending Felicity in the air onto the ground.

Felicity: 2100

"I end my turn but now my Nitro Warrior's attack go back to normal." Yusei said.

Nitro Warrior Attack 2800

Felicity didn't get up like if she was knocked out. "Is she alright?" Akiza asked. "Hey Yusei wasn't that too rough, she's just a little girl you know." Blister said. "He's right that was too rough." Crow said.

"Well I..uh." The Former Champion began to say as he heard a Felicity giggling all the sudden which the gangs attention as well.

"That was incredible Yusei Fudo I can see why you were able to beat Jack Atlas and win the Fortune Cup but now its my turn and to get serious." Felicity said as she jumped back on her feet.

"I draw!" She proclaimed. "I play the facedown trap Ninja Transformation with this trap I can use it to copy a monster on my opponents only this time its level reduced by 3 and its attack points are halved." The Ninja girl explained.

Felicity's trap in transformed into Yusei's Nitro Warrior.

Copy Nitro Warrior Attack 1400 Level 4

"Next I play my own Tuner Monster Level 2 Ninja Lion Cub!" She proclaimed. "Now I tune my Level 2 Ninja Lion Cub with my Level 4 Copy Nitro Warrior and Level 2 Ninja Cougar in order Synchro Summon Ninja Beastie Queen.

Ninja Beastie Queen Level 7 Attack 2400

The Ninja Beastie Queen was a cat girl human like and wearing a ninja uniform with a long tail that was long like a Panther's tail and sharp pink claws.

"That monster has only 2400 attack points." Leo said. "That's not enough to beat Nitro Warrior." Akiza said. Yusei knew that too but he noticed Felicity didn't seem worried nor nervous.

"(Who is this girl and where did she come from?)" He thought to himself.

end of chapter.


	4. Yusei's Student Part 2

Chapter 4: Yusei's Student Part 2

Yusei and Felicity's duel was still on The Champion's field was Nitro Warrior and Felicity's field was Ninja Beastie Queen.

Yusei's life points were at: 2050

Felicity's life points were at: 2100

"This girl is mysterious." Crow said. "Yeah but clearly her monster is weaker than Nitro Warrior." Leo added. "True but there must be more to Felicity's Ninja monster than meets the eye." Jack said observing the look Ninja girl's face who didn't seem too nervous. "Which is like the old saying: don't judge a book by its covers." Luna added. "More like don't judge a Duel Monster by how it looks too." Akiza said agreeing with young Signer's statement.

"I activate Beastie Queen's special ability if my opponent has a Warrior, Beast, or Dragon Synchro type Monster that monster's attack points are cut in half until the end of my turn." The Ninja girl explained. "What?" Yusei said.

Nitro Warrior Attack 1400

"That's not all I activate the Equip Spell Legendary Ninja Sword which gives my monster a bonus." She added. "What kind of bonus?" Yusei asked. "Oh you'll see soon but now Ninja Beastie Queen attacks Nitro Warrior!"

The Ninja Beastie creature charged at Nitro Warrior with its Ninja sword. "Not so fast I activate the my facedown Scrap Iron Scarecrow which lets me stop one of your monsters attacks once per turn." Yusei said. "Not so fast teacher you see as long as my Ninja Beastie Queen is equiped with Ninja Sword I can negate one of your trap or magic cards that you use during the battle phase then destroys it." Felicity explained.

The Scrap Iron Scarecrow was then destroyed. "Aah!" Yusei exclaimed. "Now Beast Queen attack Nitro Warrior with Ninja Sword Slash!" Felicity commanded. The Ninja Beast monster swiped Nitro Warrior's chest and was destroyed.

Yusei: 2050

"Yikes Yusei lost 1000 life points!" Akiza exclaimed. "Oh my this is a scoop for the newspaper!" Carly said taking pictures with her camera. "Yusei lost one of his best Synchro Monsters too." Luna added. "This ninja girl isn't half bad." Jack said looking a bit impressed.

"Maybe but I know Yusei can win." Crow said. "I end my turn with one facedown card." Felicty said. putting a card in the magic and trap card zone slot.

"Then its my move, I draw!" Yusei proclaimed drawing his card. Yusei looked at the card he drew. "I play the Junk Synchron!"

Junk Synchron Attack 1300

"When this monster is successful summoned I can bring back a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard I choose Shield Wing in defense mode." Yusei said.

Shield Wing Defense 800

"Next I Tune Junk Synchron with Shield Wing in order to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!"

Junk Warrior Attack 2300

"So cool teacher I can't wait to see what you have next!" Felicity squealed with excitement. "Looks like she might have to wait." Crow said looking Yusei's face.

"Next I play the Battle Waltz with this spell I can chose any Synchro Monster on my field which can make a copy of my Junk Warrior." Yusei explained. "That's the same spell he used against Roman." Luna said. "I remember what it does to an opponents monster when the Walt Token is destroyed by the monster it attacked." Leo said.

"Now my Walt Token attacks your Ninja Beastie Queen!" Yusei proclaimed as the Walt token flew with its jet pack and attacked Ninja Beast creature.

Ninja Beast attacked and destroyed the Walt Token with its Ninja sword.

Yusei: 2050

"My life points don't change due my Walt Token's effect but your Ninja Beastie Queen attacks now descreased by same number my Walt Token's attack points.

Ninja Beastie Queen Attack 100

"Uh oh." Felicity said but didn't look too nervous.

"Now my Junk Warrior the real one attacks your Ninja Beastie Queen!" Yusei proclaimed as the real Junk Warrior flew towards the Ninja Beast creature with its mighty fist.

"Not so fast I activate my facedown Ninja Force thanks to this trap the battle damage I would've taken is cut in half." Felicity explained.

Felicity: 1000

"No way Yusei almost won!" Leo exclaimed. "She's more good than we figured." Crow said. "Indeed." Blister said looking impressed.

"Also due the my trap second effect my Ninja Beastie Queen isn't destroyed this turn and your Junk Warrior loses attack points equal to the half of battle damage I took which is 1100." Felicity added.

Junk Warrior Attack 1200

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Yusei said. "This duel is getting good so far." Leo said. "This ninja girl is giving Yusei a challenge." Jack said. "But of course every duelist he's dueled before is no pushover." Crow added.

"I draw then I play my Ninja Beastie Queen other ability since its attack points were reduced by a card effect by releasing its Ninja Sword Equip Spell its attack points are return to normal." Felicity explained.

Ninja Beastie Queen Attack 2400

"Oh no!" Jack said. "Oh no is right that Beast queen attack points are back to normal." Akiza said.

"There's more to my Ninja Sword since I released it when it was equipped to a monster I control my opponent loses 800 life points." Felicity added.

"What?" Yusei exclaimed as light energy struck the Fortune Cup Champion. "Yusei no!" Akiza, Luna, and Crow exclaimed. "Wow that's some ability." Jack said. "Man if this Ninja's Synchro Monster lands its on Yuse's Junk Warrior he'll lose the duel." Carly said taking a few more pictures with her camera.

Yusei: 1150

Felicity: 1000

"Now my Beastie Queen attack Yusei's Junk Warrior!" The Ninja girl commanded. "Yusei no!" The twins cried out. "This could be it." Akiza muttered.

"Not so fast my I activate the trap Spirit Force so now all the battle damage I would've taken is negated." Yusei explained as the spirit barrier protected the Leader of the Signers and Junk Warrior.

"That's not all by due to this trap's second effect I can bring back a monster from my graveyard as long its attack points are 1500 or lower." Yusei added. "I chose Junk Synchron!"

"Man you are so amazing Yusei Fudo!" Felicity squealed. "Oh brother." Crow said. "Heh heh She's admires Yusei so much." Blister said looking amused.

"Anyway teacher I end my turn." Felicity said. "I draw then." Yusei said as he looked at the card he drew it was Synchro Blast Wave. He then smiled which got Felicity to notice and wonder what her idol is smiling about.

"First I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode!" Yusei proclaimed.

Junk Synchron Attack 1300

"Thanks to my Tuner's ability he can bring back level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard and so come back Shield Wing in defense mode!"

Shield Wing Level 2 Defense 900

"Next I Tune Junk Synchron with my with Junk Warrior in order to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon!" Yusei proclaimed as his most powerful Synchro Monster appeared and roared. Felecity made amazement look after seeing Yusei's top Synchro monster appear.

"Alright Yusei has got in this the bag!" Luna said. "Yeah though Stardust Dragon is stronger than Ninja Beastie Queen, Felicity will only lose 100 life points." Akiza added. "Yusei knows what he's doing." Crow said remembering the look on Yusei's face when he drew a card during his Draw Phase.

"Next I play the Spell Synchro Blast Wave which lets me destroy one of your monsters as long as I control a Synchro Monster on my side of the field. " Yusei explained. "Oh no." Felicity said as her Ninja Beastie Queen was destroyed.

"Now Stardust Dragon attack Felicity directly with Cosmic Flare!" The Champion commanded.

Yusei's Dragon then unleashed it's cosmic breath at the Ninja girl.

Felicity: 0

The Ninja was then blown away but then recovered from the blast and landing on her feet like a real Ninja would do.

"Yeah!" Luna said jumping up. "Alright Yusei!" Akiza cheered. "Very impressing duel." Martha said. "This will be a great story for newspaper." Carly said taking more pictures with her camera. "Yusei is the best!" Leo proclaimed as he jumped up. "I knew he could win." Crow said. "Not bad." Jack said with small grin.

Yusei then walked over the Ninja girl who went suddenly silent and looking down at the ground. "Oh alright since you lost you can't..." he was cut off by Felicity. "Oh Yusei you're are amazing this was a great duel!"

"Uh, why are you using my name instead of teacher?" Yusei asked with a puzzled look. "If I can't be your student then let's just be friends that's okay, right?" The Ninja girl asked. "Now hold.."Yusei began to say but was cut off by Martha who put her hands on their shoulders. "That was a great duel and you two are friends now so that's even better."

"By the way I heard me that you can cook." the Black woman said."Yeah I learned to cook when I was 10 years old and maybe if you want I can live here and help you with the children." Felicity said. "Oh alright then I'll get the dishes out so I'll be waiting in the kitchen." Martha said as she walked back to the orphanage house.

Yusei's friends then approached them. "Where are you from Felicity a Ninja village or something?" Yusei asked. "Oh my parents were Ninjas, so were the people that served my parents, and I learned to cook from my Aunt and Grandmother who were cooks along with my two female cousins who were my aunt's daughters, and my grandmother was my dad's mother." Felicity explained. "Where is your village?" Yusei asked.

"Oh don't worry about that, we're friends now right?" Felicity asked smiling. "Look I don't think this.." He was cut off by Felicity's right hand which she put on his left shoulder. "Let's go help Martha cook lunch for the orphan children." She said.

Yusei shrugged and turned around then began to chase her. "You're driving me crazy!" He yelled with the same annoyed look with his arms raised up. "I can teach you to cook as well and I can maybe train you to be a Ninja too." Felicity said running off happily as the Leader Signer chased her.

"This is unacceptable I won't accept this!" Yusei yelled loudly still making the annoyed look and chasing his fan as the others laughed at this.

Meanwhile at Yliaster's hideout. "Ha ha ha ha this is quite the scene." Lester said with an amusing chuckle. "May I ask how will this prove how powerful the bond Yusei has with his friends is strong?" Jakob asked looking very disapproved of what he was seeing.

"In due time for now we wait to see just how powerful the bond Yusei and his friends share together." The young adult gray haired emperor replied. "Whatever." Jakob said.

end of chapter.


	5. Jack Meets his Match

Chapter 5: Jack Meets His Match

The next day Yusei and Crow were at their jobs as for Jack he was at his Coffee shop where he drinks Blue eyes Coffee which was his favorite. "Hmm the sweet smell of Blue Eyes roast and nothing better." He said taking a sip.

Stephanie was watching after she gave Jack his coffee. "Oh." She muttered with her eyes. "(No one can love him like I do.)"She thought. "Expect for Carly."

As Jack was drinking his coffee he noticed Trevor the Hat Guy duelist. The Ex-champion remembered him at the party where Lazar announced the WRGP and he was told by Carly that Trevor won two tournments. Stephanie noticed Jack walking towards the Hat Guy. "Excuse me but are you Kaze?" He asked. "Hey you're Jack Atlas the ex-champion or known as the Master of Faster, the Sultan of Speed." Kaze said. "Hey I'll have you know that I'm still the champion at heart." Jack spat. "Ok ok sorry I didn't mean to make you mad." Kaze said nervously.

"Anyway I heard that you have a duel Runner that can talk." Jack said. "Of course I can talk blonde!" The Duel Runner yelled causing Stephanie to jump and dropping the plate she was carrying. "Oh I installed a voice box into my runner." Kaze said.

Jack observed the Duel Runner and the runner was red with stripes, wings like crow's Runner but short wings with that were red, and front had a same shape as Yusei's Runner had. "Hmm this Duel Runner isn't bad looking." Jack said with his left hand under his chin. "Hey how about a Turbo Duel." He added. "Oh sure I never turn back on a challenge."

Just then Carly came by. "Oh Hi Jackie!" She called out. "Oh who's that?" Trevor asked. "Hey you're that Hat Guy that defeated the black muscle man!" The reporter exclaimed pointing. "So what's up."

"Jack and I are going to have a Turbo Duel." Trevor answered. "Oh that should be great for the newspaper." The reporter said.

"No Carly I want you to stay here." Jack said putting his hand in front of the reporter.

Trevor and Jack drove to the Gleetman Highway where Turbo Duels were allowed to be held.

"Bring it!" Jack proclaimed.

"Yeah bring it!" Trevor proclaimed using Jack's catchphrase.

They drove into the Combat Lane and began their Turbo Duel. "You may have the first move." Jack said.

"Ok then I draw!" Kaze said. "I summon Level 4 Ruby Tortoise Shield in defense mode!"

Metal Tortoise Shield Defense 2000

"Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Kaze added. Trevor's move left Jack puzzled. "Is that all then its my move, I draw!" The Ex-champion said drawing his card.

"Since I have no monsters on my field and you have one I can Special Summon Vice Dragon only this time it attack and defense points are cut in half." Jack explained summoning his Dragon.

Vice Dragon Level 5 Attack 1000

"Next I'll tribute my Vice Dragon in order to summon Strong Wind Dragon!"

Strong Wind Dragon Attack 2400

"Since Strong Wind Dragon was used to summon by tributing another Dragon Type like my Vice Dragon it gains the attack points Vice Dragon had which is 1000 extra attack points." Jack explained.

Strong Wind Dragon Attack 3400

Kaze wasn't worried though but Jack was either. "Now Strong Wind Dragon attack Ruby Tortoise Shield now." The Ex-champion commanded. The Wing Dragon released a powerfull stream of wind at Trevor's Tortoise.

"Not only that since Strong Wind Dragon's attack points are higher than your monsters defense points the difference is directly hit to you as damage."

"I wonder about that." Trevor said with smile. "Huh." Jack said. " You see my Metal Tortoise has ability of his own you see Jack since you have monster that deals damage when attacking a monster in defense mode the damage I would've taken goes to both of us." Trevor explained. "What?" Jack said with shock face.

Trevor: 2600

Jack: 2600

"Due to my Tortoise's effect its defense points are cut half but it can't be destroyed in battle so even if you attacked another monster with higher attack points it won't go bye bye." The Hat guy added.

Ruby Tortoise Shield Defense 1000

Meanwhile Yusei and Crow went to look for Jack at the Coffee Shop after they were done with their jobs. "Wah, Jack's not here." Yusei said.

Just then Stephanie came out. "Hey, was Jack just here?" Crow asked the waitress. "Yeah he was but he challenged this young man wearing a red hat." She replied. "It must be Trevor that guy we saw at the party." Yusei said.

Just then Sherry and Elsworth arrived. "Hi Yusei long time no see." She greeted. "Um who's these two." Crow asked. "I came here to see if Yusei reconsidered of joining my team." Sherry said. "I haven't but right now Crow and I need to find Jack." Yusei said. "Is something wrong?" Elsworth asked. "Jack went to duel this Trevor guy." Yusei replied which made Sherry and Elsworth eyes widened a bit. "Hey Sherry what's up with you both?" The Satellite champion asked.

"Never mind the question Yusei we need to get to the Gleetman Highway!" Crow yelled.

Yusei knew his friend was right. "Sorry Sherry but I need to.." He cut off by Sherry's voice. "We're going too I need to see Trevor in action again." Sherry said as the two Signers were confused. "We'll explain on the way." The Blonde woman said.

They all drove to the Gleetman Highway. "I see Elsworth was defeated by Trevor." Yusei said. "But of course he's pretty skilled." Sherry said. "Indeed the young red hat guy was pretty good." Elsworth added. "(I still wonder how powerful he hold up against Yusei Fudo.)" He thought.

They finally arrived at the Gleetman Highway there they found Jack and Trevor having a Turbo Duel.

Yusei and Crow checked for their life points and gasped at what they saw. "They're done by the same points!" Crow proclaimed. "2600 life points!" Elsworth exclaimed with a shock face.

"Arrgh I place two face down cards and end my turn. Jack said gritted his teeth. "I draw then!" Trevor said drawing a card.

"I play the trap Steel Cannon Twin Laser which lets me destroy up two magic or trap cards on your side." He explained. "Arrgh." Jack said as his two facedown cards were destroyed. "Then you take 600 points of damage for each of your magic or trap cards that were destroyed."

Jack: 1600

"I summon the Tuner Monster Level 3 Ruby Blade Warrior in attack mode." Trevor said.

Ruby Blade Warrior Attack 1500

"Next I play a trap from my hand it goes by the name Ruby Force." Trevor added. "He's activating the trap from his hand!" Crow exclaimed. "I can activate this trap when I have two monsters that have the name Ruby in its name and I can special Summon another Ruby Monster from my deck as long its level is lower than the other Ruby monsters I have on my field." Kaze explained. "Come forth Level one Ruby Gogogo Golem!"

Ruby Gogogo Golem Level 1 Attack 500

"Next I tune my Level 3 Ruby Blade Warrior with Level 4 Steel Tortoise Shield, and Level 1 Ruby Gogogo Golem in order to Synchron Summon Steel Shell Golem!" Trevor proclaimed. "Let's drive into Turbo Duel Action!"

"What did he say?" Crow asked looking puzzled. "That must be some kind of catchphrase." Yusei said as he glanced at Sherry who seemed impressed while Elsworth observed with his left hand under his chin though he seemed impressed as well.

Giant Shell Golem Attack 2400

"That thing has only got 2400 attack points that's not enough to beat my Wind Dragon." Jack said. "Don't judge a monster by its cover." Trevor said with confident tone."

"I activate my Shell Golem's ability if you have Level 5 or higher Dragon or Warrior type Monster on your field then that monster's lowered by of its original attack points. explained. "What?" Jack said with shocked face. "Wind Dragon original attack points were 2400 so your Dragon loses 1200 attack points."

Wind Dragon Attack 2200

"Now Steel Shell Golem attack with Steel Cannon Blast!" Trevor commanded. Shell Golem fired out cannons bombs at the Wind Dragon and destroyed.

"Whoa that was a blast!" Crow exclaimed.

Jack: 1400

"That's not all I activate the my Ruby Blade Warrior ability from the graveyard." Trevor said. "By removing this Tuner from my graveyard from play I can deal you damage equal to its attack points."

"WHAT!?" Jack said. "No way!" Crow yelled. "Not good." Yusei said.

Jack then took the effect damage. "Aaaah." He screamed as his Duel Runner stopped and releasing steam out.

Jack: 0

Yusei, Crow, Sherry, and Elsworth gasped. "No way Jack lost to this guy!" Crow exclaimed.

At Yliaster's hideout the emporers were watching Jack and Trevor's duel.

"Impressive a duelist like Trevor defeated a Signer." Primo said looking impressed. "Don't get carried away we have to see how he would duel well against Yusei the Champion and Signer." Jakob said. "Yes he's quite the duelist makes me wonder how well he do against the other Signers besides Yusei." Lester added.

Jack and Trevor drove out of the Combat Lane where they saw Sherry, Yusei, Crow, and Elsworth. "Oh what's up?" Jack asked. "Man this guy really wipe the floor with you." Crow said with a grin. "Hey like you can do any better?!" Jack snapped.

"Take it easy Jack." Yusei said. Sherry walked up to Trevor. "I must say you're certainly are stronger than the last time we met." She said to the Hat guy duelist. "uh thanks." Kaze said rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. "Anyway Yusei, Sherry told me that she wants you to join her team." He added.

"Yes the first time we dueled she said that she wanted me to join her team if I lost." The Leader Signer replied. "However because of Boss and his thugs for dropping a big truck on the Combat Lane so our Turbo Duel was stopped."

"Anyway Yusei Fudo I read in the newspaper that you have a number one fan." Elsworth said. "he's got a what?" Trevor asked looking puzzled. "Who is this number one fan?" Sherry asked looking very curious. "Some Ninja girl named Felicity we met after chasing down Boss and his thugs into an abandon house." Crow answered. "You mean the same guys that kidnapped Yusei?" Elsworth asked. "Indeed we met her again yesterday and she's staying at Martha's place where she's helping her with the cooking." Yusei said. "She even dueled Yusei but in the end Felicity was defeated." Jack added.

"She really looks up to Yusei." Crow said with amusing chuckle. "She even got him to duel by..." he was saying until he stopped by Yusei who put his hand on his mouth. "The point is she's really mysterious but I suppose we can trust her." The Fortune Champion finished.

"She did save us from kidnappers that captured you." Jack added.

"Anyway Trevor you're really great at Turbo Dueling." Yusei praised. "Thanks and maybe we can duel each other someday." Hat guy said. "I'll forward to that." Yusei said as he shook Trevor's left hand.

"Come on let's get going!" Trevor's Duel Runner called out which made Yusei, Sherry, and Elsworth jump. "This Duel Runner can talk?" The Butler asked in shock. "I installed an electronic voice chip for Wheelie so she can talk." Trevor said. "Hmm impressive and I look forward to see Trevor facing Yusei Fudo." Sherry said looking back at the Champion and then the Hat guy Duelist.

"Au Revoir!" Sherry said as she and her guardian got on their Duel Runners and drove away.

"She's really something." Trevor whispered. "Anyway I got to get going too see you guys later."

Trevor drove away on his Duel Runner.

"Man that Hat guy dude is sure mysterious and having Duel Runner that can talk but he seems ok." Crow said

"(Hmm I must say Trevor is a strong Duelist but I must keep focus on what new threat is going to happen.)" Yusei thought.

Just then Crow and Shadow appeared. "Hey Yusei, what's with you?" Shadow asked. "I'm just thinking about what the Ghost that dueled." The Former Champion replied. "Well what I wanna know is why would Sherry look forward to you and that Trevor to duel each other." Crow said looking curious yet puzzled.

"You mean that young man with red hat?" Shadow asked. "Yeah but for now I'm more concerned about this threat that's coming." Yusei said.

"Well as the prince of Magicians I'll offer to help whoever is trying to destroy New Domino City is going down." Shadow said making a fist with his left hand.

"Yeah anyway how is Milo doing with his girlfriend Misty?" Crow asked the spike haired man. "Last I heard they're suppose to have a take a break from their work when the WRGP begins." Shadow asked.

"I see." Crow replied.

Then Cosmo showed up too. "Hey Yusei I saw Jack lost to that Trevor guy." She said.

"Yeah he's really tough." Yusei said. "Yeah but he's going to need some luck if he duels Yusei." Crow joked as he felt a some hit the back of his head. "Hey be nice!" Cosmo spat. "Easy." Yusei said.

"Anyway we'll all help take on this threat with you Signers." Cosmo added. "Me too." Shadow said doing a thumbs up.

end of chapter.


	6. Akiza's New Admirer

Chapter 6: Akiza's New Admirer

The next day in the morning Akiza was getting her stuff ready for another day at Duel Academy where she enrolls into the High School Division as senior student.

Meanwhile in Yliaster's world the Emperors where watching Akiza. "Hmm it seems Felicity is very taken with Yusei hee hee hee." Lester said chuckling. "More like she's the Signer's number one fan."

"This seems really interesting though so I think its time to awaken our new member." Jakob said. "Which one?" Primo asked. "Wait, what about that duelist in the red hat?" Lester asked. "We'll talk about him later." Jakob said. "It still amazes me that a young duelist like him was able to beat a duelist who's a Signer." Primo added remembering how skilled the Hat guy duelist is.

"If awaken these new agents is just for amusement then I say its pathetic." Primo stated rudely. "Now, now, be nice." Lester said chuckling amusingly.

"Anyway follow me." The big old Emperor said as he walked away and the two emperors followed.

A half hour later Akiza was walking until she noticed Hat guy. "Oh hi there aren't you Trevor?" She asked. "Yes I am and I believe you're Akiza the black.." He began to say until he stopped cause he didn't want to offend her after hearing what happened at the Fortune Cup. "I heard that you beat that muscle man who crashed the party for the WRGP." Akiza said changing the subject. "Hey he was punk and I met a woman named Sherry and her guardian Elsworth who both are entering the..." Hat guy began to say until Akiza spoke: WRGP."

"Yeah, how did you know that?" He asked. "Sherry dueled Yusei before but it was cut off by falling truck who were Yusei's kidnappers." Akiza explained. "She's also looking for some group called Yliaster."

"Yliaster, what is that?" Hat guy asked. "She told Yusei and I that her dad's company was going to be purchased by unknown company but her dad refused then later strange men came around their home and making threats." Akiza said which made Trevor's eyes widen. "Oh my that's horrible." He said in shocked face. "It gets worse her parents went missing but she and her guardian Elsworth were able to get away though Sherry swores to get revenge on Yliaster."

Trevor was getting worried about Sherry who realized she was blinded by vengeance but understood she was devastated about her parents going missing. Akiza then looked at her watch and which made her realize that she only had 27 mintues get to Duel Academy. "I'm going to be late for my class." She said in panic. "Oh I'll give you a ride, if you like." Trevor said. "Oh thank you." The black rose said getting behind Trevor and they drove to Duel Academy. "Anyway I heard you beat Jack Atlas." Akiza said.

"Oh I probably just got lucky." Trevor said with smile. "Maybe but no one else besides Yusei defeated Jack so I must say I'm impressed." The Black Rose said. "Yeah Trevor is amazing." Wheelie added. "Oh my!" Akiza gasped. "Wheelie you scared Akiza!" The Hat Guy duelist spat.

"Sorry." Wheelie said. "Oh its okay Trevor I sorta forgot you had a Duel Runner that can talk." Akiza said.

Trevor then gave Akiza a spare helmet and drove her to Duel Academy.

They made it to Duel Academy and Akiza had only 14 minutes to before the school's bell rang. "Thanks for the ride." Akiza said smiling waving her left hand. "Sure see ya." Trevor said returing the smile as he drove away.

Akiza made her way to her classroom as she walked down she bumped into a someone causing the person to fall backwards who was a young man black hair, having three bangs of hair hanging in front above his face and he wore glasses. "Careful where you walking." The young man said. "Oh sorry sir." Akiza said.

The young man rubbed his head and looked up at who bumped into him. He was astonished at the woman's beauty. "Are you ok?" The Black Rose asked offering her hand to help him up as she smiled at him. The young man was amazed by Akiza's smile. "(Is this the face of an angel?") He thought slighty blushing. "Your face is red do you have cold or something?" Akiza asked with concern. "Oh no sorry." He began to say until something to occurred to him. "Wait are you.." he began to ask as Akiza looked at her watch again. "Oh my class going to start in 5 minutes sorry got to run." She said as she ran off. "Oh ok see you later." The young man said.

Akiza made to her class.

"(That young man was strange.)" Akzia thought.

Time passes

Francis was walking the hallway when he's approached by Ms Bartlett with her class.

"Can I help you?" He asked. "Rudolph wants me escort you to the gym for a duel." Ms Bartlett replied. "He requested to duel you."

"Heh, I'd be honored." Francis said with a smile.

They made it the gym.

Rudolph was waiting the left side of the gym.

"Let's see if you want got." He said with a grin. "Yeah don't worry I'll give a you challenge." Francis said looking confident.

"That guys is confident." Leo whispered to Dexter. "Sure is." The browned haired child whispered back. "I wonder how good he is." Luna whispered to Patty. "He must be good then." Her blonde classmate whispered back quietly.

"(Hmm he'll need to be since he's facing against Rudolph.)" Sly thought with a rough look.

Francis and Rudolph took their spots in the Duel field and activated their duel disks.

"DUEL!" They proclaimed.

Francis: 4000

Rudolph:4000

"I'll go first, draw!" Francis said as he drew a card from his deck.

"I summon Genesis Turtle in Defense mode!"

Goto Turtle Defense 1500

"Next I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Francis added. "Huh what is this guy planning?" Leo asked. "Who knows." Dexter said.

"I draw I summon Ancient Gear Statue in attack mode." Rudolph declared drawing from his deck.

Ancient Gear Statue Level 2 Attack 500

"That's the same monster he used against Yusei!" Leo exclaimed. "(Hmm I think I know where this is going.)" Sly said with a grin and his arms crossed. "Next I play the Spell: Machine Duplication, this spell allows me to Special two more Ancient Gear Statues from my hand and I have two more."

2xAncient Gear Statue Level 2 Attack 500

"I think I know what's next." Luna said looking nervous.

"Now I Tribute one of Ancient Gear Statues to Special Summon one Ancient Gear Golem!" Rudolph proclaimed.

Just then Akiza arrived.

"Oh hi Akiza!" Luna waved. "Hello Akiza!" Leo added waving his hand.

"Hello you guys my class ended so I decided to come here." The black Rose said smiling.

"I'll attack with my Ancient Gear Golem!" Rudolph declared as his Golem machine monster smashed the Goto Turtle.

"Due to the ability of Ancient Gear Golem, you'll take the damage to the difference between Golem's attack points and Goto Turtle defense points." Rudolph explained.

A stream of energy shot directly from Golem's fist dealing damage to Francis.

Francis: 2500

Back at the Yliaster's hideout.

"Is it wise to have him there?" Lester asked. "If that guy does anything un-wise our plan will go up in flames."

"I want to know what's the point of this other plan?" Primo asked

"In due time." Jakob answered to his partners.

Back at Duel Academy.

"I activate my trap: Genesis Shock, the power of this trap activates with my Genesis monster is destroyed in battle or a card effect, in exchange the monsters with Level 3 or below that are on my opponent side are instantly destroyed!" Francis explained.

"What?!" Rudolph asked in shock.

The Vice Chancelor watched as his Gear Statues were destroyed.

"Also you'll 1000 points of damage for each one destroyed." Francis added.

"He'll take what?" Akiza exclaimed in shock.

Rudolph: 2000

"However there's a price, when my draw phase begins the card I draw must be a Monster card if not then my Battle Phase has to be skipped." Francis said.

"Is he crazy?" Leo asked in shock. "Leo!" Luna exclaimed as he elbowed her brother's arm.

"Amazing, he's quite skilled." Akiza said looking amazed. "(Hmm this guy isn't so bad.)" Sly thought looking impressed. "That guy isn't half bad." Dexter praised.

"It won't matter cause I have Ancient Gear Golem on my side and if you draw a magic or trap card then your Battle Phase is skipped and then on my next turn you're through." Rudolph said with a smirk.

Francis drew his card and looked at it with a grin.

"Hah, I drew Genesis Gator, this is a Level 5 Monster and when I have no monsters on my field, I Special Summon it!" Francis proclaimed as he played his monster.

Genesis Gator Level 5 Attack 2200

"Next I activate the Spell: Genesis Lab with this spell by giving up 500 life points!" Francis proclaimed.

Francis: 2000

"I can Special Summon another Genesis Monster from my deck, that's Level 3 or below." He explained as a Monster card was transferred to his hand. "I chose the Tuner Genesis Salamander!"

Genesis Salamander Level 1 Attack 600

"A Tuner Monster!" Leo exclaimed.

"This should get interesting." Ms Bartlett said looking interested

"I tune Level 1 Salamander with Level 5 Genesis Gator, with this monsters comes forth a strong Genesis creature, I Synchro Summon: Genesis Super Gator!"

Genesis Super Gator Level 6 Attack 2200

"Now I activate its Special Ability when there's a Level 5 or above Monster on my opponents field, that monster is destroyed!" Francis explained.

"Oh no!" Rudolph exclaimed.

"Whoa, amazing!" Luna said in amazement. "That was so cool!" Dexter added amazingly. "Too cool!" Leo added excitedly.

Francis noticed Akiza who realized he noticed her.

He blushed at her beauty.

"Ahem, is something?" Rudolph asked looking confused and Francis shook his head

"The damage you take is half of your Ancient Gear Golem's attack points." He explained. "That's 1500!"

Rudolph: 500

"However using Super Gator's attack points by half until the end my turn." Francis added.

Genesis Super Gator Attack 2200-1100

"That won't matter cause you're going to lose now, Super Gator attack!"

Super Gator attack Rudolph by knocking him down with its snout.

Rudolph: 0

"Francis won!" Bob exclaimed happily. "That was a great duel!" Patty added. "(Hmm, not bad.)" Sly said seemingly impressed. "That was cool!" Leo exclaimed excitedly.

Francis walked over the chancellor.

"Hey, you did great and I must your Ancient Gear cards are cool." He praised.

"Uh, yeah sure." Rudolph answered not showing a smile.

Francis walked away then approached Akiza.

"Uh, hi miss Akiza." He stammered nervously blushing red.

The Black Rose was confused.

"Is he going to hi on Akiza?" Leo asked whispering to his twin. "It looks that way I guess." His twin Sister replied looking stunned. "(Oh brother.)" Sly thought turning his head away.

Back at Yliaster's hideout.

"What is he doing?" Jakob asked in awe. "That was unexpected." Lester said looking shocked. "Relax, this is part of the plan." Primo answered.

"Is it to make one of our own make goo-goo eyes at a Signer likely the Black Rose?" Lester asked annoyingly. "Like I said in due time." Primo replied his face showing that he the young Yliaster Emperor's attitude was getting on his nerves.

"Whatever just make sure that our new agents don't do anything that would reveal our plans." Jakob said sighing.

Back at Duel Academy.

"Uh, I heard about your dueling." Francis said stammering as he blushed red. "It was quite intense but you're amazing and very beauitful."

"Oh." Akiza said blushing red.

"Sounds like someone has a got admirer." Leo whispered to his sister. "It sure seems that way." Luna giggled quietly.

Back at Martha's place.

Felicity was helping with the cook.

"This is work." She said wiping her head with her left arm. "Its worth it helping feeding this children."

She then hide a sinister smile.

"(For the time being.)" She thought.

Back at Yliaster's hideout.

"Are we going to open the last capsule?" Lester asked. "Not yet." Jakob replied. "We'll awaken our last member someday when her time comes."

"So we got another female member of Yliaster." Primo said looking interesting. "What does she have to do with our plan for that matter what does Felicity and Francis have to do with our plan?"

"Have patience, for now we'll let our new agents do some running around." Jakob replied.

"This is no fun if you're not going to tell us!" Lester moaned impatiently.

"(I don't follow Jakob's idea to this plan but I'll go along with it.)" Primo thought.

end of chapter


	7. Acceleration

Chapter 7: Acceleration

One day Yusei and his two Satellite friends were working in the Gear Shop. "Hey how's the Cooling Rod, we in business?" Crow asked Yusei.

"Yup thanks for tracking down." The Current Champion said to his friend. "Track down what?" A voice asked. They turned around and saw Akiza wearing a Turbo Duelist suit. "Looking good." Crow said. Akiza then noticed a Duel Runner was with her friends. "Is that what I think it?" She asked. "This is your membership card." Yusei replied nodding.

Flashback scene.

"I wanna join your club, I want to speak your language, and I want some of the action." Akiza said. "What are you saying?" Yusei asked. "I want to be a Turbo Duelist." The Black Rose answered.

end of flashback.

"Anyway we built this from parts we put together from scarp yards." Yusei explained. "Though its no ZX-2200 but it'll be good enough for now."

Akiza was happy. "I don't know what to say."

"How about nothing can stop me from getting my license." Yusei said.

Later that day Akiza was a Duel Academy and then after class where she was get her license by taking a test on how to ride on a Duel Runner. She was sitting on a bench and then Luna, Leo, and Trevor approached. "Hey Akiza does this mean you're going to enter the WRGP?" Leo asked.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves I'm just trying to get a license." Akiza said. "Don't worry you'll be great out there." Luna praised. "Yeah just remember to believe in yourself." Trevor added.

"Hi Lady Akiza!" A voice called out. The four looked around and there was Francis who then took out a rose. "Oh thanks." Akiza muttered as she accepted the rose.

"Um who's that guy?" Trevor asked in whispering tone to the twins. "He's a student who attends at Duel Academy." Luna replied. "He seems to really like Akiza." Trevor observing what the student was doing to the Black Rose.

Then three men approached them. "Hey you with the red hair, are you sure you're in the right place?" The first one said with dark green hair and mocking manner. "Yeah aren't you suppose to be at home playing with your dolls and while watching a band on TV?" The Second one added mocking and who had black hair. "Hey Akiza is a Senior in Duel Academy." Luna said. "Hey who do you guys think you all are?" Leo snapped. "Oh I'm so scared." The First guy mocked and faking a scare.

The third man spoke: Turbo are for real duelists more like for real men and Turbo Duels are the toughest in the world."

"Really are you the tough men then or just rookies?" Francis said with a grin. "Who are you geek?" The Black haired man asked. "My name is Francis, I'm friends with Akiza, and I'm trying to get a Turbo License too." The assistant teacher replied. "This should be interesting." The third man muttered.

"Then Dark green haired man noticed Trevor. "Hey aren't you Trevor? He asked. "Yes, what's it to you?" The Hat Guy Duelist asked. "I heard you beat Jack Atlas the ex-champion of New Domino City." The green haired man answered.

Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Francis gasped. "What? You defeated Jack!" Leo exclaimed. "No way!" Luna added. Just then a voice rang out it was their coach. "Hey you guys stop dawdling and get over here the track isn't coming over to you." He called.

The coach then told them instructions on how to ride and then said they must pass the first test by riding around the track without crashing.

The three men went.

The first one crashed, the second guy crashed, but the third man didn't however he drove a little slow. Francis however did his timing right and didn't crash. "Hmm I'm impressed with you and keep up the good riding." The coach said.

After a while Yusei arrived. "Oh Yusei what's up?" Leo asked. "I just off work so I decided to come to see how Akiza was doing." he said.

"Alright Akiza you're next!" The Coach called out. Akiza drove onto the track. "(The world is flying at me, its-its)" She thought. "Its so incredible!"

Akiza was driving fast but then Yusei noticed the curve she was heading at. "Wait Akiza..." He began to say just as his friend crashed. "I'm okay." She said getting up.

A few days later she was getting better. "She's really get better everyday." Leo said. "Indeed she is." Trevor said agreeing with Luna's brother statement. "She's amazing!" Francis said with hearts in his eyes. "Um who's that?" Yusei asked the Hat Guy Duelist. Luna and Leo heard this so they decided to change the subject but that when Akiza came to the sharp curve and crashed again.

"Are you alright?" Yusei asked. "Oh my." Trevor said.

"I almost had it..I." Akiza began to say until something occurred to her. "If more I drift at the turn of the beginning, then gun it when I bend the round, and hold the Torque." She said having an idea as she got back on her duel Runner.

"I think she's crashed too many times." Leo said.

Akiza did what she thought but she kept crashing. "You're pushing too hard!" Yusei called out. "Ok I think I got the hang of it." Akiza said smiling. "Just trust your instincts." Trevor said.

Akiza tried again on the sharp curve. "Angle of the Entry is looking good and the bike is gripping the track right, now just let it drift onto the cruve." She said quietly.

Akiza finally did the curve right. "Well done." Yusei said.

Back at the Gear Shop Yusei added something to Akiza's Runner so it can stabilize the handling. "(Its so nice of Yusei to help me like this.)" She thought.

Two weeks pass.

Francis and Akiza were doing well. Francis was able to qualify.

As for Akiza she did the track even better. "You are qualified with Francis." The coach called out. "You bet we do!" Akiza called back. "(Francis is good at this but I'll make sure that Akiza girl will not pass the final exam I'll see to that.)" The brown man thought.

A short time later.

"Everyone of you men failed expect for Francis and Akiza the rest of your guys are baby men!" The Coach yelled.

Akiza smiled happily. "Alright we did Akiza!" Francis said and end up hugging her by accident which made the others gasp. Francis realized what he was doing. "Oh sorry Lady Akiza." He said blushing. "Hey get a room you two!" The coach yelled.

"Oh its okay." The Black Rose said making a faint smile. "Well that was unexpected." Luna said. "Sure was." Trevor added. "Ugh, I hate mushy stuff." Leo groaned.

Later that evening Yusei wanted to show Akiza and Francis should learn. Yusei drove his own Duel Runner and did a backwards turn.

"That seems hard but it looks cool." Akiza said. "It is hard but once you get hang of it you're good to go." Yusei said. I'll try first." Francis said.

Francis did and managed to pull it off though he tried it two more times still managed get it right again and again.

"I'm up next." Akiza said as she tried the trick Yusei show her and Francis however Akiza turned around too quick fast which caused her to crash again.

The next day Yusei took Akiza to skate to teach her about Turbo Dueling backwards turn he was showing her and Francis. "This is like a date." Leo said. "Isn't a date Leo Yusei's just teaching how to do that backwards turn." Luna said.

Yusei and Akiza skated for awhile then left for the final exam.

Francis was already there having a Turbo Duel against a duelist wearing a Sector Security uniform. "Now Super Gator finish him off!"

Mutant Gator creature whammed the Sector Security Turbo Duelist with its snout

"Well you've put up a quite a fight." The officer said as Akiza approached them. "Oh Akiza you're finally here." The officer said as he took off his helmet and revealed to be Trudge. The gang gasped. "Well, well if it isn't the peanut gallery." Trudge joked as he turned to face Akiza. "You're up next Akiza, congrats on getting this far and now the only one standing in your way of getting a Turbo License is me and I plan wiping the road with you."

"Oh come on he's going to trash talk after all we've been through?" Crow asked looking annoyed. "There's no way he can beat Trudge." Jack said looking a bit concerned.

From nearby was three men that mocked Akiza. "Have you heard of schadenfreude?" The green haired man asked his two friends. "You mean the pleasure from derived from the misfortune of others?" The Black man asked. "Sure have." The brown haired man replied as he moved his left hand up and down which had a remote.

"Now ready, get set, Duel!" The referee said. "First I activate the Spell World 2 Field Spell!" Trudge proclaimed as he pressed a button as the Field Spell was in play.

Akiza remembered if she makes it to the curve she can make the first move and she did. "She made it to the curve!" Luna proclaimed. "GO AKIZA!" Francis cheered as Yusei and other looked at him looking weirded out. "This will be a Duel." Trevor added.

Trudge then began to move closer to Akiza. "What are you waiting for the first move is yours, don't tell me you're scared."

Trudge began to bang against Akiza's runner. "If you wanna quit then go ahead nobody expects you to pass this exam." He mocked.

"Man He's doing everything to shake her up." Crow said making a fist. "Why is he being like that?" Luna asked. "He's making sure she can take at what he's doing." Jack explained. "Yeah if a little pressure throws Akiza off then she'll never pass this test." Trevor added.

"I draw." Akiza said as she looked at the card she drew.

"Come on kid, show me what you got to prove the doubters wrong." Trudge said. "I summon Revival Rose in Defense Mode!" Akiza proclaimed as her rose creature appeared.

Revival Rose Defense 1300 Level 4

"Next I activate the Speed Spell Summon Speeder!" She proclaimed. Just as she did the computer spoke: Action prohibited."

"Huh?" She said. "Oh no did she do what I think she did." Crow said doing the face palm. 'She must've forgotten the about the Speed counters are required to activate Speed Spells." Jack said. "She's more nervous than I thought." Yusei said looking a bit worried. "Come on Akiza you can do it!" Francis called out.

"Man can that dork be more annoying than he is now?" The Green haired man asked. "It seems the geek likes Akiza." The black haired man joked quietly.

Just then Triton approached. "Oh hi guys you here to watch Akiza's Turbo Duel?" He asked. "Yeah but Akiza kinda make slight mistake." Leo said. "Don't worry she'll be okay." Triton said. "(I hope so.)" Yusei said.

Francis looked at the young man with the cap. "(Who's that?)" He asked not looking too happy. "(Oh that's right the Speed Counter thing.)" Akiza thought. She then saw Triton with the others. "Stop stalling and make your move!" Trudge said. "I-I end my turn." The Black Rose said nervously.

"My move then." Trudge said drawing a card. "I summon Stygian Street Patrol in attack mode!"

Stygian Street Patrol Attack 1600 Level 4

"Now let's rumble Streel Patrol send that rose the slammer!" Trudge commanded as his street patrol creature drove over Akiza's rose creature and destroyed it. "Now Streel Patrol's Ability activates when this monster destroys a monster in the battle my opponent takes damage equal to destroyed monster's level my one hundred so your Rose's level was four so you take 400 points of damage." The Vice chief explained.

Akiza: 3600

"I slap on facedown and end my turn."

(If I don't get it together I'm done for.)" Akiza thought. 'Are feeling the pressure yet Akiza?" Trudge asked as he banged into the Duel Runner again. "How bout now?"

"Its my turn I draw!" Akiza proclaimed drawing a card. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode!"

Twilight Rose Knight Attack 1000 Level 3

"When this monsters is successfully summoned I can special summon a Level four or below plant type monster from my hand, come forth Lord Poison." Akiza explained.

Lord Poison Attack 1500 Level 4

"Now she's getting somewhere she's finding her groove." Leo said.

"Now Lord Poison gets a tuning from Twilight Rose Knight." Akiza added.

Level 4+3=7

"I Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!"

Black Rose Dragon Attack 2400 Level 7

"Pretty good Akiza but if you think some overgrown flower lizard gonna to put fear in me then you'll have to get serious." Trudge joked. "Yeah well let's see if you're still saying that after Black Rose Dragon attacks your Street Patrol!" She spat.

Black Rose Dragon unleashed its fiery breath and destroyed Street Patrol.

Trudge: 3200

"Not a good move cause I activate the trap final Penalty!" Trudge proclaimed. "Huh?" Akiza said. "See when you destroy one of my monsters in battle you take to half of my monsters attacks points and then Final Penalty obliterates your attacking monster." The Vice chief explained as Akiza's most powerful monster was destroyed.

Akiza: 2800

"So much for the Dragon." Crow said frowning. "Come on don't let him get to you akiza." Yusei said.

"Since you destroyed one my monsters I can bring back Revival Rose from my graveyard." Akiza said.

Revival Rose Defense 1300 Level 4

"Next I place two facedown cards and end my turn." Akiza added.

"Let the good times roll!" Trudge said drawing a card from his deck.

"By yanking my Stygian Streel Patrol from my graveyard from play I can radio for backup by summoning a fiend monster from my hand, looks who's coming forth another Street Patrol."

Stygian Street Patrol Attack 1600 Level 4

"Next I summon Stygian Security in attack mode." Trudge added.

Stygian Security Attack 100 Level 1

"Since these two love working together I think I'll tune my Stygian Security with my Stygian Street Patrol in order to Synchro Summon Stygian Sergeants!

Level 4+1=5

Stygian Sergeants Attack 2200 Level 5

"Now its time for some brutality, now Stygian Sergeants uproot that Revival Rose!" Trudge commanded as his monster fired its machine guns at Akiza's rose monster. "But I'm not done there you see I'm sure some officers like to play good-cop and bad-cop well this monster prefers to play good-cop and bad cop when destroys a monster in battle it gains extra 800 attack points and then can attack you again." The vice chief explained.

Stygian Sergeants Attack 3000

"Oh no, Akiza has only 2800 life points." Yusei said. "If Trudge's monsters lands its attack on her then she'll lose the duel."

"Now my Sergeants attacks you directly!" Trudge said as his monster drove its way to Akiza.

"I activate the trap Offensive Guard when you attack me directly I can use this trap to cut your monsters attacks in half until the End Phase of this turn." Akiza explained. "I can draw another card from my deck."

Stygian Sergeants Attack 1500

Akiza: 1300

"Come on, you survived that attack?!" Trudge groaned in frustration. "Well my turn isn't over cause I activate the Speed Spell Speed Demon when I have at least 3 Speed Counters I can use this Spell to deal 1000 points of damage."

Akiza: 300

"She's still hanging on but not by much." Crow said. "Come on Akiza!" Triton said out loud. "Who's that kid?" The black haired man asked. "Never mind him he's just a dweeb." The brown haired man said putting his left hand on his friend's shoulder. "This is your last chance to turn things around." Trudge said. "For now I place card facedown."

"I will I draw." Akiza said drawing a card. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode.

Witch of the Black Rose Attack 1700 Level 4

"When this monster is successfully summoned I can draw another card from my deck but if that card is other than a monster card then Witch of the Black Forest is destroyed." She added.

"I drew Dark Verger so she's safe."

"Safe but useless." Trudge said. "I activate the trap Climactic Barricade when my opponent summons a monster I can seal that monster for the rest of this turn but that's not only bad news for every Level Four or below monster you have on your field this trap can dish you out with 500 points of damage so like I said this your last chance to turn things around."

"Let's see if I can turn things around with the Summon Speeder Speed Spell with this I can summon a monster from my hand." Akiza said. "

Dark Verger Attack 0 Level 2

'I think I like where this duel is going, Akiza." Yusei said with a smile. "You may have stopped Witch of the Black Forest from attacking but I can still use it for a Synchro Summon therefore I tune it with my Dark Verger."

Level 2+4=6

"I Synchro Summon Splendid Rose!"

Splendid Rose Attack 2200 Level 6

"Next I activate Splendid Rose's ability by taking my plant type monster like Dark Verger from my graveyard and removing it entirely from play I can cut the attack points of a monster by half." Akiza explained. "Your Stygian Sergeants gotten a little weaker."

Stygian Sergeants Attack 1100

"Now Splendid Rose attack Sergeants!" The Black Rose commanded as her human rose creature whipped Trudge's monster with its rose whip.

Trudge: 2100

"Too little too late." He said with a grin. "I'm not done there more where that came from." Akiza said. "There is?" The Vice Chief asked.

"I reveal my trap card Blossom Bombardment with this trap when my plant monster destroys my opponents monster it can deal you damage to half of your monster's attack points." Akiza explained. "so my Splendid Rose will cut your life points down to size."

Trudge: 1000

"You guys what if this girl actually wins this?" The dark green haired man asked. "Not gonna happen." The brown haired man said pressing a button on the remote he had.

Nearby were a stacked up pillars and then collapsed onto the road and Akiza was heading towards it. "Take that loser." The brown haired man laughed which got Triton, Francis, and Jack's attention.

'This isn't good but if she can't make it then she's not cut it to be a Turbo Duelist." Trudge said.

"(I can't do this.)" Akiza thought in a panic.

A flashback scene

"Its all about anticipation, all you need to do is trust in yourself.' Yusei said.

End of flashback.

"(Yusei's right and its time I prove it)" She thought as she did the moves Yusei showed her and Francis. The three men gasped at this. "Look at her go!" Luna cheered. "I knew she can do it." Yusei said with a grin. "Never a doubt." Triton added with a smile.

"Where did she learn to drive like that?" Trudge asked in surprise. "You're going down by removing another Plant type monster like my Lord Poison I can half Splendid Rose's attack points and since you don't have any monsters to protect you I can attack you directly go Aerial Twist attack!" Akiza said.

Splendid Rose Attack 1100

Trudge: 0

They both stopped their Runners. "Good job Akiza you've passed the test." Trudge said with a grin. The twins cheered and smiled happily. "Well done." Yusei said with a grin. "That's our girl." Crow added a with grin.

Nearby Slippy, Triton, and Jack walked away from the three men who were bruised and knocked out. "Next time leave our friend alone." Jack said. "You said it." Triton added scoffing.

As for Francis he looked at them again with a glare but Triton and Jack didn't notice it.

From afar Sherry was watching Akiza's Turbo Duel. "It would seem that all the pieces are gathering on the board." She said as she drove off. "(I hope to see Yusei Fudo and Trevor duel someday.)"

Akiza then approached her friends. "So how does it feel to be an official Turbo Duelist?" Yusei asked the black rose. "Way to go you were amazing lady Akiza!" Francis said with excitement and a big smile.

"Oh brother." Leo groaned. "This is getting awkward." Crow said quietly. "Anyway you did great Akiza." Trevor added as he made a thumbs up with his left thumb.

"Anyway it feels great and thank you all." Akiza said shaking hands with Yusei.

end of chapter.


	8. Syd is Vicious

Chapter 8: Syd is Vicious

It was night in New Domino City and in a Alleyway Jack was with Carly hiding behind a corner of a wall.

"Question, did anyone try to sell you any Duel Runners lately?" The female reporter asked. "No." Jack replied. "That's an odd question, why do you ask?"

"I'm trying to crack a story." Carly replied.

A flashback scene.

Jack was having coffee at his favorite shop with Carly.

"Apparently there is some kind of oragnized gang running around and stealing Duel Runners, I'm actually surprised you don't anything about this." Carly explained in a whispering tone. "So anyway according to my sources Secto Security has no leads meaning they don't know anyone so they're all embarrassed so they're keeping hush-hush, currently the theory is that someone is selling the Runners on the black market but so far nothing has been found yet."

"Very interesting." Jack said looking interesting in the case.

"I'm staking out a dealer ship tonight, want to tag along?" Carly asked.

End of flashback.

"Look." Carly whispered as she and Jack noticed some men running from afar.

Across were Runners in a shop then the men started snatching them and cutting wires all them drove off the Runners.

Carly took some snap shots of the men just then Jack drove pass her.

"Wait, Jack!" She called in shock.

The men were on driving on the bridge. "Hah, hah, that was easy!" One of the men chuckled. "Hey, YOU!" Jack called out.

Jack drove off another bridge above the men. "Didn't your mommy tell not to take that isn't yours!?"

The Master of Faster landed his Runner behind the men.

One of them took out a gun. "BACK OFF!"

Then one of the men got in front of Jack. "Don't do it, I said stop it!" He ordered but the armed man fired his gun at the Runner that other man was running damaging the engine.

This caused the man to fall off his runner and roll on the road which Jack stopped.

"Hah, I guess we're down a member." The armed thief chuckled driving off with his other men.

Jack ran over to the man. "Hey, are you alright, why did you save me?"

The man wouldn't move and he didn't speak Jack bended down but then car drove and stopped by him.

"Jack." It was Trudge gazing down at the Former Champion and the knocked out man.

"Trudge...there was..." Jack began to say until Trudge bend down seemingly recognizing the man. "Kaz, hang in there buddy!" The Chief looked up at the Former Champ angrily. "What did you doing here, What's going on, what happened to my officer?"

"This guy is an officer?" Jack asked in surprise.

Time passed.

Yusei, Crow, Sam, and Triton arrived the hospital with Jack, Carly, and Trudge.

Trudge grabbed Jack by his shirt in anger. "Do you want know what you did Atlas, you put an good officer in coma and blown a very important case!"

"What was Kaz even doing with them my sources told you guys had no leads at all." Carly said calming down the Security chief.

Trudge shrugged off Carly's hands. "Argh, that's what we wanted the rumor, we wanted Syd to feeling comfortable we wanted to him to think he was getting away with it, Syd and his grunts are the little fish so we're seeing the big fish are, we need to know where money leads to and who's controlling the Black Market so Kaz went undercover, he spend months pretending to be one of them, getting closer to Syd, gaining his trust, gathering info, and putting the pieces."

"So he was your only inside guy? Crow asked. "Without him your case goes cold?" Triton then asked.

"Pretty much we still need..." Trudge stopped as soon Yusei noticed Jack was taking a Synchro Monster from top of Kaz's Deck.

"I'm going to borrow this card." Jack answered taking the card and putting his pocket.

"Borrow for what?" Trudge asked getting really concerned. "Don't mess things that you already have."

"Jack, let's just call it day!" Carly declared insistly. "Yeah, don't do anything dumb!" Crow added seriously.

Jack stopped and glanced at his friends with a determined look. "Don't worry, this my mess and I'm going to clean it up."

"That's a first." Triton mumbled.

The next day.

Felecity the mysterious Ninja girl and also Yusei's fan was at Martha's making lunch in kitchen with her.

The Ninja girl was making chicken noodle soup and Martha took a sip using a spoon. "Tasty, the kids will love it."

At Duel Academy.

Akiza was watching Leo duel against Dexter along with Sly, Luna and other students.

Leo fell on his knees in defeat as his life point meter went down to zero.

"Yeah, I won again!" Dexter cheered excitedly.

"This stinks I blew it again!" Leo complained.

"Leo, you did your best just keep practing." Ms Barrlett said calmly.

"Once again he blew it." Luna said with sigh.

"(Leo isn't going to be a pro if he keeps this up.)" Sly thought with a grin.

Akiza then noticed roses were next to her which surprised her. "Ooh!"

"Sorry, miss Akiza, I didn't mean to startle you." Francis said with a chuckle. "Anyway these are for you."

Akiza was astonished. "Oh thank you."

Meanwhile Jack was downtown gathering info on Syd and his gang into shopping booths.

Jack went to talk to a mysterious shopkeeper with brown dark hair. "Do you know where I can sell some Duel Runners."

"Depends on where they came from." The mysterious brown dark haired man replied with a creepy grin. "I think they fell off the back of a truck maybe." Jack replied who was getting a piece of gear from a box next to him.

"What a shame, I might know someone who can take them off your hands." The creep shop man replied. "So how much would that info be to you?"

Jack looked at the shop man. "I say about 10 percent."

"That's sounds about right, give me a sec." The dark browned haired man said giving to former Champ a piece of paper though he didn't turn to look at him. "You didn't get this from me."

"Of course not." Jack said taking the paper and walked away.

The mysterious shop then took out a cellphone as soon Jack wasn't around.

"Yeah." A man's voiced answered on his cell. "Its me I got someone digging around, I send him your way, make sure to give him a warm welcome." the mysterious browned haired man replied.

A short time Jack was walking down an alleyway.

"That slime ball's info said there should be a door here somewhere, something isn't right." Jack said getting concerned.

Suddenly 5 men surround him one of them was wielding a pipe.

"We were told someone was getting info on us." One of them answered with a chuckling sinisterly. "That ain't bad for your health when we knock you down!" Another said.

All the men charged at Jack but he successfully knocked them down first. "Now take me to the guy in charge of this little circus."

"How's about we take you down first?" A browned spiked haired man asked as he leaped from behind and slammed Jack with a pipe.

Jack was knocked out cold.

Time passes.

He began to hear voices.

"Is he ok?" Yuesi asked.

Jack began to open his eyes.

"He's moving." Crow answered.

"His eyes mostly." Triton stated.

They weren't alone Carly, and Trudge were there too.

Jack sat up straight with a bandage wrapped around his head. "Ugh, where am I?"

"I told you not to do anything dumb." Crow scolded.

Just then Trevor arrived.

"Hi, Trevor." Yusei said.

"Sorry, I couldn't get here sooner I just wrapped up a duel when Yusei called." The mysterious hat guy man answered rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"I'm glad you're alright I was so worried!" Carly exclaimed cupping her hands.

"I remember the face of the Huckster that set me up, maybe he can lead me to Syd." Jack explained.

"What are you talking about, there's no getting to Syd!" Crow exclaimed impatiently. "You're not a officer either!" Triton spatted.

"I think they mean is that someone shouldn't anything reckless without a plan." Trevor answered. "No offense, Jack."

"None taken." Jack said quietly.

"Listen, I'm sorry what I said early I can undestand you want to help but you don't know what you're getting into, this guys Syd is a dangerous customer, you're lucky however most guys end up like Kaz." Trudge said with a warning.

Jack remembered Kaz's runner being shot. "How is he, is he ok yet?"

"Of course he is, he's just not woken up but he's tough as they come." Trudge answered.

Crow raised his fist. "Knock it off pal, stop playing cops and robbers just leave Security."

Jack got out of his bed and walked away. "Uh, where are you going? Crow asked.

"Let him go." Yusei said. "But Yusei..." Crow began to say. "Come on, you know Jack acts like this when he gets into a dignity kick, he becomes immune to common sense." The Signer Leader said.

Jack then took off his Bandage.

Later that night a few men were loading up engines in a truck.

"That's last of them Gus." One of the men said.

All the men broad on the truck and the driver Gus was the same shop that gave Jack the fake info.

Just as Gus and his men were about to drive off Jack appeared on front of them. "Real, cute prank you played this afternoo."

"What's the matter, did you not get enough?" Gus asked looking out his window and the two men got off the truck.

"Take me to Syd, now!" Jack ordered as he opened the door to the driver's seat and grabbed at Gus.

Just then highlights shined.

Jack turned around. "Heh, heh, I ain't taking you to Syd, but you can play with some of his friends." Gus chuckled.

One of the chuckled then had a realization look on his face. "Hey, aren't you Jack Atlas?"

"This guys used to be fancy champion." One of the other men answered in realization. "Well, let's show him our respect!" A 3rd man added.

Soon all of them got off their runners and charged at Jack but he knocked them out again but was got knocked by a thug from behind.

"Aw, he gunked out already." A flat haired man complained in dispointment. "That didn't last very long." Another said.

They all got back on their Runners and drove away.

Jack began to get up as two duelists drove in front of him and one of them had Felicity riding with them.

Meanwhile

Gus and his men made it to the hideout which was a big cargo boat.

"I hate to say this boss with more people poking around lately, I think its time we ditch New Domino City."

"Good call, besides I think this crummy city has more Duel Runners for us to take." Syd replied who was nearly balled.

Just then a door was busted opened.

Jack Atlas, then a Felicity jumped on top of his Runner.

"Who is that little pipsqueak?" Gus asked confused.

Then Triton and Trevor arrived.

"Who are those two?" Gus asked again. "How did you guys find us?!"

Jack pointed at the hunkster. "You lead us straight here?"

Gus gasped and searched around his shirt using his hands then felt something on back of his shirt's neck. "A trasmitter, you mean when you were grabbing me..."

Syd was furious. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!"

"I...I'm sorry boss." Guy apologized.

"Leave this losers to us, let's get them boys!" A smalled oranged haired man declared.

Syd took out his gun then a Ninja shard knocked his weapon out of his hand while Jack drove down with Trevor and Triton.

"Game is up, Syd!" Trevor proclaimed. "I connected Security and given them this location!" Jack added. "They'll be here any minute with bells ringing." Triton finished.

Gus gritted his teeth.

"Heh, heh, I guess that's it, I give consider this waving my white flag!" Syd proclaimed with a chuckle.

This shocked his gang.

"However proposition, how's about a duel before our guests arrive?"

"You're challeging me?" Jack asked confused. "That's right, however this ain't no ordinary duel, here you got to play by Syd's rules." The Gang leader explained.

Soon Jack and Syd were on conveyor Belts.

"We'll duel on these two conveyor belts, when we lose life points we'll move closer to the trash compacter, run out of life points then fell into the trash compacter and you go, that won't feel too good." Syd explained with a chuckle.

"You're daff!" Jack stated with digust.

"Look I'm not going to bend your arm or anything, if you're too scared then you're too scared, so are you scared?" Syd asked sinisterly. "Hah, don't make me laugh, I accept your duel." Jack said with a straight face.

Jack and Syd then had chain belts attached to one of their ankles.

"Alright, we're buckled in and ready to ride, there isn't any stopping until one of us goes over." Syd explained again. "Better hope you still got it, Champ!"

"I'm sure he does." Trevor said with a straight face.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Syd and Jack both proclaimed in unison.

Syd: 4000

Jack: 4000

"Time for me to take out the garbage, Jack!" Syd declared.

"We'll see about that!" Jack proclaimed drawing from his deck. "I summon Mad Archfiend!"

Mad Archfiend Level 4 Attack 1800

"Next I play a facedown and end my turn."

"I'm up then!" Syd declared as he drew from his deck. "Heh, heh, I summon Assault Wheel in attack mode!"

Assault Wheel Level 4 Attack 2300

"2300 attack points." Jack said looking a bit surprised.

"That's right, Assault Wheel is going to use every last of them, also it's ability allows Mad Archfiend to cower in Defense mode." Syd stated.

Mad Archfiend was struck by Assault Wheel's big tire.

"Whenever Assault Wheel attacks a Monster in Defense the difference is directly dealt to you as damage." Syd explained.

Mad Archfiend was destroyed.

Jack: 1700

"Heh, heh, hey Atlas, I got a joke for you, what's tall and white that's going to be dumped into the trash...YOU!" Syd joked as he and men laughed.

"Hey Atlas, how does it feel to go from Champ to chump?" Gus asked with amusing smile.

"I wouldn't be joking around if I were you cause I'm getting warmed up." Jack said with confidently. "Whatever you say, by the way Assault wheel loses all of its attack until the Stand by Phase of my next turn." Syd explained. "So that's it for me but I set two cards facedown, oh you might want to do something now."

"Thanks for the reminder I draw." Jack declare drawing from his deck. "When you got monsters on your field while I got none, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon from my hand, but when I summon it like that its attack and defense points are cut in half."

Vice Dragon Level 5 Attack 2000-1000

"Next I play the Polymerization Spell Card, I fuse Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem in my hand in order to form, Multiple Piece Golem!"

Multiple Piece Golem Level 6 Attack 2600

"I'm not done yet I summon Archfiend Intercepter!"

Archfiend Intercepter Level 4 Attack 1400

"Multiple Piece Golem attack!"

"That ain't going to happen, I activate the trap: Nightmare Wheel, not only does this card prevent your monster from attacking but it can't change battle mode, but that ain't the best part during each of my stand by Phases, you take 500 points of damage." Syd explained.

"That assumes if you have a next Stand By Phase, Vice Dragon attack!" Jack declared.

Vice Dragon flew towards the Duel thief.

"That's so fast, I gotta another trap: Wonder Decoy, when you attack a monster on my field, this trap lets me gain control one of your monsters." Syd explained with a smirk. "Red Rover, Red Rover, send that Intercepter Demon right over!"

"Jack's monster is being used against him." Triton stated in shock.

"Yes, this guy is one tough cookie." Felicity commented. "Yes, but Jack won't lose that easily." Trevor said looking confident.

"This monster's ability will come in handy, everytime you come at me this guy will deal you 500 points of damage." Syd explained. "So are you going to come at me still?"

Jack gritted his teeth in frustration.

"That's what I thought, like what my grandma called a real wimp, speaking of wimps, how is Kaz, is he enjoying his nap?" Syd asked remarkely amused.

This made Jack angry. "You creep, for that remark I'll take the 500 points of damage, go Vice Dragon!"

Vice Dragon fired a stream of energy at Assault Wheel.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, you'll end up like Kaz, so enjoy your monster's special ability!" Syd said with a laugh.

Intercepet swung a ball of energy at his former owner.

Jack: 1200

"You're so close to the end my has been friend." Syd added remarkly.

"Maybe so, but you are too." Jack stated.

Syd lost his Assault Wheel.

Syd: 3000

He opened his eyes with a sneaky smirk.

Felicity noticed this. "(That has a smirk on his face, it doesn't look good.)"

She elbowed Trevor's arm. "Yes, Syd has a smirk he must have a trick up his sleeve." the hat guy replied quietly noticing the look on the leader's face.

"(Actually champ, I won't be cause my conveyor belt stopper so if I lose I'll be just fine.)" Syd thought.

"Let us hope for your sake that Sector Security gets here before I defeat you, I end my turn." Jack stated.

"Ha, ha, ha, do you really think Sector Security is really going to show?" Syd asked with a laugh. "If you do then you and your friends are dumber then I thought!"

"What is that?" Jack asked looking concerned.

"This can't be good." Triton said.

At the docks Yusei, Crow, Carly, and security arrived there.

"Where is this factor?" Crow asked seeing nothing.

"According to the coordinates Jack said, it should be in front of us." Yuesi answered.

"Its not." Crow said looking around.

Trudge got out of one of the Security cards. "Pier manifester there should be a huge Tanker here."

"If the boat isn't here then where is it?" Carly asked.

"Wait, you're telling us that we're on a boat?" Jack said in shock.

"Now we're out to sea too!" Triton exclaimed.

"Oh my." Felicity added clearly shocked.

"That's right, this is the Syd luxury cruise line, try to relax and enjoy yourselves, also don't think too much that this is a one way trip." Syd answered. "Let's continue, I draw!"

He drew from his Deck. "Its time to activate Nightmare Wheels effect during each of my Stand-By-Phases you take 500 points of damage."

The Nightmare Wheel spun around on Multiple Piece Golem.

Jack: 700

"Now I summon out the Tuner monster Cannon Wheel to the field!"

Cannon Wheel Level 2 Attack 500

"Infuriating." Jack grumbled.

"Aw, don't get all upset, this is how I do things, that's my nature I mean so what if I stole your Intercept Demon at least I using what I'm taking." Syd stated with in mockery tone.

4+2=6

"I Synchro Summon: Combat Wheel!"

Combat Wheel Level 6 Attack 2500

"Guess what happends when Cannon Wheel is used for Synchro Summoning, it dishes out 500 points of direct damage." Syd explained as a specter of Cannon Wheel appeared beside his owner and drained Jack's life points.

Jack: 200

"Ha, ha, ha, you're almost out on the end of the line, next stop is smashville!" Syd remarked with a laugh. "This had been a real blast champ, it really has, now Combat Wheel is going to take out Vice Dragon!"

Combad Wheel fired out bullets like a machine gun.

"I activated the Nightmare Archfiend trap, this lets me release Vice Dragon then Special Summons three Nightmare Tokens on your field." Jack explained.

Three look alike Nightmare Tokens appeared on Syd's side.

3x Nightmare Tokens Level 6 Attack 2000

"A narrow escape, you're just stalling, I activate the Spell: Block Dug out, when the combined levels of on my field are greater then the combined levels of your monsters on your field, you can't attack." Syd explained. "So thank you for giving me three Level 6 monsters."

"You're welcome!" Jack answered drawing from his deck and looked at what he drew. "I summon Sinister Sprocket!"

Sinister Sprocker Level 1 Attack 100

"Now that's out on the field, I can tune Sprocket with Level 6 Multiple Piece Golem in order to Synchro Summon: Chaos King Archfiend!"

1+6=7

"This is for you, Kaz!"

Chaos King Archfiend Level 7 Attack 2600

Syd's Nightmare Wheel was destroyed since Multiple Piece Golem was gone. "You managed to destroy my Nighmare Wheel by getting ride of Multiple Piece Golem!"

"That was just beginning!" Jack proclaimed.

"I have feeling this is it for Syd." Trevor said observing.

"When Sinister Sprocker is used to Synchr Summon a Dark Synchro Monster then I can use its Special Ability to destroy one face up spell or trap." Jack explained. "I hope you weren't attached too much to your Dug Out Spell!"

Syd's Spell was destroyed.

"Looks like you got nothing to hide behind now!"

"Yeah, that's what you think cause I activate Combat Wheel's ability, by sending one card to graveyard, it gains half of the attack points of all the monsters on my field." Syd explained as his Synchro Wheel gain energy from the three Nightmare Tokens.

Jack gritted his teeth.

"This is going to be crushing blow champ, its nothing compared to the crushing once you lose, my Combat Wheel is unstoppable!"

Combat Wheel Attack 2500-5500

"Cause of its ability you can't attack any other monster on my field, there is nothing you can do Atlas!"

"I despise punks like you, you think can take whatever you want and hurt whoever you want to, not anymore!" Jack remarked.

"That's right!" Triton cheered. "Go Jack Atlas!" Trevor added with cheer and rising his arm up.

Felicity leaped up with joy. "Go Jackie!"

Jack gritted his teeth but kept his focus. "Chaos King Archfiend attack!"

"Hah, you're sending your monster on a long trip to doomsday conlusion course!" Syd said with a smirk.

"Not quite, Chaos Archfiend is going to be just fine, whenever it goes into battle it switches your monster's attack to its Defense points." Jack explained.

Combat Wheel Attack 5500-1200

"What, you mean he's going to win?" Syd asked in shock.

"That's right, its going to win." Jack replied as Chaos Archfiend sliced through Combat Wheel with its flaming arms.

Syd: 1600

"That's not all, when Combat Wheel is destroyed due to its own ability all Nightmare Tokens on your side are destroyed, and because of Nighmare Archfiend tokens special ability you take 800 points of damage for each one destroyed." Jack explained.

The three Nightmare Archfiend tokens were destroyed and formed ball of energy that blasted at Syd's stomach and knocked on his back.

Syd: 0

The conveyor belt Syd was on began to move. "Hah, wrong again Champ, my conveyor belt will stop so I ain't going over."

The stopper broke and Syd fell in the trash compactor. "The Stopper broke!" One of his men exclaimed.

Syd nearly fell in but was hanging by his chain.

"Come here you baby!" Jack shouted as he picked up Syd by his shirt and tossed him aside onto three of this men.

"That's it, time to trash this guy and his friends too!" One of them declared angrily.

Soon Security along with Yusei, Carly, and Crow arrived.

They busted the down the doors.

Yusei noticed Jack carrying two guys.

Felicity knocked one of the men out using her foot.

"Triton did martial art kick right into a grunt's stomach while Trevor did karate chop on one last man's head.

"Hey, you guys what took you so long?" Jack asked tossing the two men on the ground with others.

"Did you take out all these guys by yourself?" Carly asked astonished. "Not just me, Trevor, Felicity, and Triton helped me out." Jack answered with a grin.

The next day.

Jack went to see Kaz who finally woke up.

"This belongs to you." The former champ said giving back the officer's Chaos King Archfiend.

"Its because of that I was able to win." Jack stated.

"I gotta say it was great thing for what you and your friends did catching Syd and his gang." Kaz praised seeing only Trevor and Triton. "Speaking of which, where is Felicity?"

"Oh she had to go to do some cooking with Martha." Yusei answered.

"Anyway someone had to, since your lot couldn't." Jack stated. "Aw, lay off." Trudge said with a chuckle. "Thanks to info on the tanker we were also to make more 20 arrests which simply crippled the Black Market." Kaz explained with a grin.

"Glad we can help." Jack said returning the grin. "Yeah." Triton said doing a thumbs up. "Same here." Trevor added with a smile.

"So after I heal up later, how's about we settle in a Turbo Duel?" Kaz asked. "How about you two?"

"I would be honored." Trevor said rising his hand. "Me too someday." Triton added confidently.

"That includes me too." Jack acknowledged. "Just tell one of us when to meet, and the place to have our Turbo Duel."

Kaz nodded. "You got it."

Jack, Trevor, Kaz, and Triton raised their fists.

End of chapter.


	9. Dawn of the Duel Board Part 1

Chapter 9: Dawn of the Duel Board Part 1

At the Combat Lane, Yusei and Akiza were having a pratice Turbo Duel.

AKiza had her Phoenixian cluster Amaryllis while Yusie had his Junk Archer.

"I activate Junk Archer's ability it removes one of your monsters from play until my turn ends." The Fortune Champ explained.

Junk Archer fired its arrow and struck Cluster Amaryllis making it vanish.

"Junk Archer attack!"

AKiza's Runner was shot by Archer's arrow which caused her Runner to shake.

AKiza: 1700

"Easy, you need to work with your Duel Runner let it steer you." Yuesi stated.

Akiza did and managed to keep her Runner steady.

Luna and Leo were waving her hands with excitment.

Akiza winked in respond while putting two of her fingers above her forehead.

"She is starting to get the hang of these Turbo Duels." Luna commented. "Yeah, I can't wait for Yusei to train me." Leo said looking eager. "Yeah, when they make Duel Training wheels, you're just a kid, hee, hee." Luna giggled amusingly.

This embarrased Leo making him blush. "I'm two minutes older than you, remember?"

He turned his attention to his friends on their Runners. "(I'll show Luna, I will be a Turbo Duelist.)"

In Yliaster's hideout.

"Ugh, what gives, since two Signers dueled I thought for sure the Circuit would activate." Lester pouted impatiently. "Patience, Lester for what we are requiring is great power which will be produced, if not now then certinaly at the World Racnig Grand Prix, then all the circuits will be activated, our great desigin will be at long last realized, and this world will never be the same." Jakob stated.

"Don't be a simpleton." Primo remarked which got the elder emperor's attention. "Have you forgotten about the Crimson Dragon its the reason that Goodwin failed as long as it exists has the potential to deal land our schemes too, we would be fools if we were ignore such as a great powerful threat as this."

"What are you saying?" Lester asked confused. "I'm saying we take action since its Yusei Fudo wields the power of the Stardust Dragon, we'll neutralize it or better yet make this all mighty beast our own." Primo explained while pointing at the Signer Leader on screen.

"How do you plan on that Primo, by beaten Yusei in a duel, hee, hee, hee." Lester laughed amusingly.

"Exactly, as for our two new agents, they're doing good so far gaining the trust of those pathetic Signers." Primo stated as he then looked at the elder Yliaster Emperor. "Is it time for our last new member awake soon Jakob?"

"Not yet, I was expecting our new agents to gain the Signers trust." The old Yliaster Emperor answered. "Its only a matter of time until our new agents reveal themselves to the Signers."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on their faces when our new agents reveal their identities to them, hee, hee, hee." Lester added with amusing chuckle.

Just then a sound from their tech made a beep sound

This got Lester's attention. "Its here!"

A stone tablet was seen falling from the sky.

"My stone Tablet, you know what this means Primo or our new members won't get to have all the fun, hah, hah, hah." Lester laughed amusingly.

A lot people in the city saw the meteor.

"Whoa, another meteor!" A man exclaimed.

The Stone Tablet crashed on a mountain not too far away from the city.

Crow was then seen talking with Yusei and others.

"What another meteor has landed?" Yusei asked. "Yeah, everyone is talking about too." Crow replied.

"Didn't a meteor crashed a couple weeks ago?" Leo asked.

"Sure did, that's also when that Ghost started to show up." Yusei answered.

"So this is bad? Akiza asked. "It is which means we can't take any chances." Yuesi stated. "I agree, so let's head over there."

As soon as they arrived at the crash scene.

Security was already there.

"What is going on here?" Crow asked. "Don't know man, the officer won't let us get any closer." A long black haired man wearnig sunglasses answered. "We got to see the meteor!" Crow protested.

"Sorr they already got the crater surrounded." The long black haired man added turning his attention the crater.

Crow face palmed.

"Aw, man we're too late." Leo said disapointment.

"So what now, Yusei?" Akiza asked glancing at the Signer Leader. "We wait and hope for the best." He replied. "(But something inside me is fearing for the worst.)"

Later Luna, and Leo were at Duel Academy having class.

"Alright, children settle down, today I'm going to introdcue a new student to you all." Ms Bartlett said as she turned to face the door. "Please come in."

A boy with curled up pony tail walked in. "He tranferred out of town, so let's make him feel welcome, meet Lester."

"Hi, everyone nice meet you." He said bowing down.

The female students gazed at this boy in amazment.

"He's dreamy." A girl said amazingly.

Lester gazed at Luna smiling at her.

This her surprised that it made her blush.

Leo wasn't thrilled. "(Is this guy serious with that hair, please.)"

"Now I'm sure you heard of the Duel Prep Junior Grand Prix, that's held at East Academy every year." Bartlett said. "Right, class?"

"Is that dueling big event, where best of the best go at it?" Bob asked in realization.

"Right, I was told that Lester actually won that tourament not so long ago." Bartlet added.

"Cute, and he can duel?" Patty asked surprised.

"Now, now, everyone one at a time, I'm sure you all want to hear about his history, so if you have question then raise your hand." Ms Bartlet said calmly.

The kids got excited.

"Wow, he sure seems nice, don't you think Leo?" Luna asked who was still blushing. "Uh, I guess." Her brother said looking uneasy. "(Hmm, I never heard of any Lester winning that tournament, well I bet I'll beat in him next P.E class easy.)"

A short time later in P.E class.

Leo was losing and Lester had Gear Golem the Moving Fortress powered up with Limiter Removel.

"Go Gear Golem the Moving Fortress, attack Morphtronic Videon!" He commanded.

The moving Fortress tackled Leo's Videon monster and destroyed it.

Leo fall down in defeat.

Leo: 0

"Wow, sweet move!" Patty said amazed. "Lester, you're my new hero!" Bob cheered excitedly. "Will you autograph my face?"

Lester chuckled. "Thanks all in a days work."

"Well we have one more match to go, Luna, Bob, its your turn now." Ms Bartlet said. "Right." Her students both said.

"Nice dueling, Lester." Luna praised as she and Bob went into the center of the gym.

"Thanks, can't wait to watch you." He said with a grin.

Luna turned around looking flattered. "Wow, you're going to watch me duel, I don't know what to say."

Lester turned around facing her duel. "(Of course, you're a Signer after all.)"

"Alright, you two duel!" Ms Bartlet proclaimed.

"I'll go first, I summon Sunlight Unicorn!" Luna proclaimed as her Unicorn appeared. "Then I'll, I don't know maybe this one."

Lester gazed in disappointment.

A short time later.

Luna was walking in the hallway until she heard Lester calling out to her. "Luna."

She turned to see Lester. "What did you let that kid win, I know you can do better than that."

"No, that was my very best, guess I have a lot to learn." Luna said calmly. "Anyway I go to go see ya."

Lester gritted his teeth. "She lost on purpose to con seal her Signer Powers but I have ways of making her show the truth."

Later that day.

Luna was talking with Yusei who was working a Runner.

"Wow, he's amazing, you should've seen the way he played trap cards, the way he summoned out monsters, he's got the making of a great duelist." Luna said as she began to blush again. "Oh yeah, he's super cute as well!"

Yusei chuckled. "That's great, sounds to me that you really like this Lester."

"Everyone likes him." Luna replied as she turned to her twin. "Right, Leo?"

Leo was laying on the walkway to Yusei's garage. "Uh, there's something fishy about him, if you ask me."

Yusei was stunned to hear this.

"See you guys later." Leo said putting his backpack on and walking out.

"What's going on with him?" Yusei asked concerned. "Oh, he's just upset that he lost to Lester in a duel." Luna replied.

The next day at Duel Academy.

Leo and Luna walking to the school waving to her friends walking by.

"Luna!" Lester called waving his hand. "I was wondering, what are you doing after school?"

"Stuff without you." Leo answered but Lester ignored.

"I was wondering if you want to hang out after school, I can take you to my house." He said kindly. "There's something I want to show you."

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, you'll see when you get there." Lester said with a smile.

Leo then glared at Lester. "Look I said no so that's that, so brush your hair or something."

"Actually I wasn't talking to you Leo I was talking to your sister so butt out." Lester said getting annoyed. "Oh sure I'm butting out, but butting out with both our butts!" Leo remarked as he took his sister's arm.

"You're hurting my arm." She said as she glanced at Lester. "Sorry, my brother is little protective."

Lester grumbled knowing he has to get Leo out the way.

The twins were walking in the hallway.

"Look, you just lost to Lester in a duel, so get over it." Luna said not liking her brother's behavior.

"Look, there's just something off about that guy." Leo said not bothering to look at his sister.

Leo was walking with bob in the hallway until Ms Bartlet approached them.

"Hey, Leo." She said.

"Do you need something?" Leo asked. "Would you mind staying after school I need your help with something." His teacher said.

"Great see you then." Ms Bartlet said walking away to a corner then revealed to be Lester in diguise as the teacher.

Later School was over for the day.

"Bye guys!" Luna waved to Bob and Patt both walked in the opposite direction.

Just then she heard a honk and turned around to see a limo car.

One of the windows opened and Lester was inside.

"Is that you, Lester?" Luna asked seemingly surprised. "How did you get a fancy like that?"

"Its my ride home, you still want to hang out? Lester asked.

"Uh, I guess so." Luna answered nervously.

"Great, hop in." Lester said.

Luna got in Lester's fancy car.

Meanwhile Leo was waiting in his classroom until he noticed Ms Bartlet walking outside next to door.

"Leo, school is over, you can go home." She said as she walked away.

Leo was competely shocked yet confused.

Lester and Luna arrived at mansion.

Luna was so amazed at the garden. "Wow, first this car and now this, wow what else do you have in store for me?"

"A lot." Lester replied.

Just then a black suit butler approached the two kids as soon as they entered inside.

"Welcome home master and miss." The butler bowed.

"Oh, who's that guy?" Luna asked. "Just my butler, can you give us lemonade?" Lester asked with a creepy smirk.

"Yes." The butler answered.

Meanwhile Leo was running down the sidwalk. "(I can't believe it, Luna is with me and she's gone!)"

A flashback.

"I got something to show you, Luna." Lester said with a creepy grin.

Flashback ends.

"(I don't know what he's doing but I catch up to him he'll be up to his ears in trouble.)" Leo thought as he came to the gate Lester's mansion and began to climb it.

The butler saw Luna's twin climbing the gate on one of the cameras. "Looks like we got a intruder."

Leo began to sneak around by bending down and hidng behing bushes then he heard his sister's voice.

He looked up to see Lester riding a skateboard. "Whoa, what is that?"

"What is that thing?" Luna asked truly amazed.

Lester slide his skateboard thing around doing tricks and sliding down rails from his stairway.

Luna clapped in amazement. "That was so cool, Lester!"

"I want you to try it out too." He said handing her the board.

"Oh, I wouldn't be any good that." Lester said slightly flattered but nervous.

"That's a shame because I made this for you." Lester said which surprised the green haired girl.

Luna took the skateboard. "That's so sweet, thank you."

"If you want to thank, how about trying it out now in a duel." Lester said with a smirk.

"(How do you duel with that thing?)" Leo asked confusingly.

Lester took a plug and Luna's disk duel. "Yeah, just plug in and use a duel disk."

"(That's some kind of duel board, I got show the guys this.)" Leo thought sneaking away unknowningly he was seen by the butler.

"Great job, let the Duel Board to do work, good job!" Lester cheered.

"Your drinks master." The butler said holding two lemonades.

"Ah, thank you." Lester said as the butler walked by. "What about the intruder?"

"He just left." The butler replied.

"excellent, just as planned, heh, heh, heh." Lester laughed amusingly. "By the way, thanks for being such a swell Butler, Primo."

Primo the butler turned his attention to Luna. "No, thank you its not everyday you get to play host to a Signer."

"Yeah, good point, heh, heh, heh." Lester laughed again.

Meanwhile

Akiza was walking down the street alone.

"As usually school gets better." She said. "Hard, but that's good for me."

"Akiza!" A voice called out from behind.

The Black Rose turned her head around to see Francis running to her.

"Oh, hi." She said with a faint smile.

"How is your Turbo skills going?" Francis asked with a goofy grin.

"Its going good, I just had a Turbo Duel with Yusei awhile ago." Akiza replied. "Though I lost, it was still a good duel."

"I'm sure you'll doing well." Francis commented with a goofy grin. "In fact, you look cute in your Turbo Suit and the color of it also matches your hair color."

Akiza blushed red with slight smile putting two of her fingers together. "Oh, heh, heh, thank you."

As for Triton was dueling in the same area where Jack dueled against Pierro a crime boss.

Triton had his Atlantis Aqua Dragon while his opponent had Volcanic Doom Fire.

"Atlantis Aqua Dragon attack with Aqua Water Blast!" Triton commanded.

The Atlantis Dragon flew of a jet of water out of its mouth.

"Whenever it battles a Fire Attribute Monster then that monster loses all of its attack points."

The blonde curly haired man gasped with a wide face.

Volcanic Doom Fire Attack 3000-0

The Pyro Monster was washed by the Atlantis Dragon's water blast.

Blone curly haired man: 0

"Alright, I won!" Triton exclaimed in excitement.

"Aw, I lost." The curly haired man said in disappointment.

"Yes, you were strong." Triton praised with a smile. "Let's duel again someday."

"Yeah, we should." The curly haired man replied with a grin.

Meanwhile at Martha's house.

Felicity was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen with Martha.

"Those kids love your cooking and their stomachs are full." The elder black woman praised kindly. "A young girl like you should be a cook."

Felicity was quiet. "Yeah, I have a question about Yusei's history well some of it at least."

"Oh, what is you'd like to know?" Martha asked.

"Did he win the Fortune Cup with luck or was it something else?" The ninja girl asked.

"Oh, he just won cause he believed in things and his friends believed in him." Martha said with a smile.

"Believe... I see." Felicity muttered but kept her focus. "Anyway let's continue cleaning."

"Indeed, these dishes aren't going to clean themselves." Martha joked.

Meanwhile Leo went to see Yusei and Jack.

"A Duel Board?" Jack asked surprisingly. "Yes, its like a skateboard, but it has a cord that connects to a Duel Disk." Leo explained drawing a picture of the Duel Board.

"Interesting with this you wouldn't need to use a Duel Runner." Jack stated seemingly interested.

"What do you think of it, Yusei?" Leo asked.

"Don't know, I mean it looks simply enough in fact I think we have the parts here to make one." The Signer Leader said.

This surprised Leo. "You mean you can actually make one, then we got to that way if Lester tries something funny then I'll be ready for it, please."

Yusei sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Later that evening.

Luna was dropped off by her house where lives with her brother. "Thanks again, sorry we couldn't duel."

"Its ok, tomorrow maybe?" Lester asked with a smile.

"Yeah, oh is ok if Leo tags along?" Luna asked.

"Oh your brother?" Lester asked surprised. "Yeah I know you both had differences but he would love the Duel Board, it would be good for you two make up."

"Of course he's more than welcome, see ya." Lester said with a grin as he drove away in his limo.

Luna waved with her left hand. "See ya."

She walked inside. "Hey, Leo, I'm home, Leo!"

She looked around the living room but no sign of her twin. "That's weird, where can he be?"

At Yusei's garage, Leo was helping build the Duel Board, test how the steadiness, and Yusei checked some data on the Duel Board to make sure would function perfectly.

The next morning Luna was asleep on her couch and woke up to see no sign of her brother. "Leo isn't home yet stil."

Leo was at a Pratice lane.

"Alright, let's see." He said riding on his own Duel Board and checked out the balance. "The balance seems right, time to test this bad boy out."

He turned around. "Too easy."

Just then he fall down on his back. "That hurt."

He then saw Lester in his mind who was laughing and got up. "I can't give up!"

He rode on his Board again but fell again, again and again.

He rode ahead againg and then he saw Luna who was holding the same kind of Duel Board and her Duel Disk so he stopped. "Hey, how did you find me?"

"Yusei told me what you've been up." She replied.

"So you came here to stop me then." Leo said turning his head away.

"Yeah, to stop you from training by yourself." Luna replied as her twin looked at her. "Sorry, we were distance, let's make up for it."

They started praticing with each other, both were having a great time.

Leo then noticed someone watching from above. "Is that guy?"

Lester was gritted his teeth impatiently. "(I'm tired of waiting, I'm going to duel a Signer and I'm going duel her now.)"

The boy jumped off and got on his Duel Board making Leo spin around.

"Sorry, he's out of the picture, the one I want to duel is you." The boy said activating his Duel disk.

Luna's Duel Board started to move on its own. "LEO!"

"Hang on, I want to join in too!" Leo proclaimed.

"If that's how you want it then fine, I activate the Field Spell: Speed World 2!" The boy proclaimed as Field Spell activated and infinty symbol appeared that surrounded the twins.

"A Turbo Duel is about to comence, authorization granted." The Duel Lane eletronic voice proclaimed.

"Wait, I never been a Turbo Duel before!" Luna panicked. "Don't worry, I got your back on this, besides you've been training!" Leo said with a straight face.

His sister nodded so they all went to the Combat Lane and began their Turbo Duel against the mysterious boy.

"I go first, I summon out Bird of Roses!" Luna proclaimed.

Bird of Roses Level 4 Attack 1800

"I was hoping more from you, like this!" The mysterious boy proclaimed as he drew from his Deck. "I summon out Abrusd Stealer!"

Absurd Stealer Level 1 Attack 100

"When this card is summoned the attacks of your monster is dropped to zero while my monster gets the same amount as your monster's defense points until the End Phase of this turn." The Mysterious boy explained.

Absurd Stealer Attack 100-1500

Bird of Roses Attack 1800-0

"Absurd attack Bird of Roses with Blinding Blue Blast!"

Absurd Stealer fired a blue blast of energy at the rose bird monster and destroyed it.

Luna: 2500

The blast impact caused Luna spin out control and sent her flying away off teh circuit.

"NOOO!" Leo cried in worry.

Then a image of Regulus catches Luna on his back which Lester noticed however he couldn't see the Duel Spirit.

"Thanks, Regulus!" Luna said as she held her chest in pain.

"Oh, the damage you take from losing life points is also real." The mysterious boy explained.

"What real damage?" Leo asked shocked.

Luna's Signer Mark glowed which got Yusei's mark to glow as well.

"My mark, Luna." He muttered with concern.

"I play Bird of Roses ability when this card is destroyed I can Special Summon two Level 2 Plant Tuner monster from my deck." Luna explained. "So come on out, Netta, and Spore!"

Netta Level 2 Defense 400

Spore Level 2 Defense 800

"Whatever I'll throw three facedowns and end my turn."

"Here I go, I wanted a Turbo Duel, I got one, its time to show this creep what I got, my turn!" Leo proclaimed as he drew from his deck. "First I summon Morphtronic Datatron!"

Morphtronic Datatron Level 3 Attack 1200

"I'll putting him on with an attack!"

"Not so fast, I activate my trap: Exus Summon, this returns one of my monster that was selected as an attack target and replace with a weaker one from my hand." The mysterious boy explained. "So come on out, Sky Core!"

Sky Core Level 1 Attack 0

"It has zero attack." Leo stated.

"Next I activate the trap: Torrential Tribute, which destroys all monsters when one is summoned on the field." The mysterious boy added.

"He's destroying is own monster!" Luna exclaimed in confuse.

"Yes, since Sky Core was destroyed due to a card effect then I take five cards to summon out a new monster, go Machine Emperor Infinity!"

Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity Level 1 attack 0

"Go Skiel Top!"

Skiel Top Level 1 Attack 600

"Go Skiel Attack!"

Skiel Attack Level 1 Attack 1000

"Go Skiel Guard!"

Skiel Guard Level 1 Attack 200

"And go Skiel Carrier!"

Skiel Carrier Level 1 Attack 400

"Whoa, he just summoned out five monsters in one turn!" Leo exclaimed in surprise.

"That's true but looks can be decieving." Lester commented. "Do your think Emperor!"

The five machine monstesr combined together.

"Now they all became one!"

Meklord Emperor Skiel Level 1 Attack 2200

"Feel better?" Lester asked.

"Not really cause that's the biggest monster I ever seen." Leo answered looking very nervous.

From afar on top of the overpass that Lester was standing on.

Felicity and Francis were watching the Turbo Duel with creepy smiles on their faces.

End of chapter.


	10. Dawn of the Duel Board Part 2

Chapter 10: Dawn of the Duel Board Part 2

The duel between the twins and the mysterious boy was underway.

The mysterious boy had his own Meklord Emperor.

"Ha, ha, ha, it doesn't matter if I'm dueling both of you cause you're still no match of my Emperor Skiel, but you both will see that soon enough!" Lester chuckled amusingly.

"Lester certainly is very sure of himself, let's hope it doesn't cost him the duel or worse." Primo remarked. "He knows what he's doing, which more can I say about you." Jakob stated annoyingly. "After this we'll wake up our last agent."

"Whoever this guy is he's sure pumped up about that monster of his, but I can't let that scare me, I have to protect Luna, no matter what, no matter what." Leo mumbled shutting his eyes.

Kuribon's duel spirit appeared with a scared look on its face.

"Kuribon is something wrong?" Luna asked curiously.

"I'll tell you why." Regulus answered and was also running on the track. "He's frightened, so am I."

"Why, there is nothing we can't handle, right?" Luna asked confused.

Yusei was driving with Jack behind him.

Just then Shadow and Cosmo were driving behind them.

"Hey guys!" Jack greeted with a grin.

"Same here, I got word something wrong." Cosmo said with concern. "Yes, our marks were glowing and we sense that Luna is danger." Yusei answered.

"That can't be good." Shadow said with a cold look on his face. "Anyone that tries to hurt my friends will get a pounding."

Yusei then felt something from his mark. "(My mark is telling me Luna is danger alright, I just hope we can get to her first.)"

"Mind if we tag along?" A voice asked.

Jack glanced behind. "Well, if it isn't Crow and Akiza."

Yusei noticed Milo driving behind them.

"Milo, how are you doing?" He asked. "Doing well, but anyway we're here all of us!" Milo said putting his fist in the air with a grin.

"We got reinforcements!" Jack proclaimed. "(Good, cause we'll need them.)" Yusei thought.

"You two can't keep up not even on these Duel Boards, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Lester laughed.

"Ugh, we'll see about that, I draw!" Leo declared drawing from his deck. "I'll place one card facedown and my turn."

"I draw then!" Lester proclaimed drawing from his deck. "First I activate my Trap Stun, now all trap cards can't be activated this turn."

Leo gasped in realization.

"Now Machine Emperor Skiel is allowed to attack you directly!" Lester added as his Meklord fired its laser cannon and blasted Leo.

Leo: 1800

"LEO!" Luna cried as her twin brother stood up straight.

"Hope you enjoyed up cause my Machine Emperor Skiel is getting starting to gear up, his true talent has yet to be revealed, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Lester declared with amusing laugh. "I leave things with a facedown."

"I'll leave you regretting that you hurt my brother!" Luna spatted drawing from her deck. "I summon out Sunlight Unicorn!"

Sunlight Unicorn Level 4 Attack 1800

"Next from my graveyard I activate the ability of Spore, by removing Netta from my graveyard, I Special Summon Spore onto the field." Luna explained.

Spore Level 1 Attack 400

"Next I can take monster's level i just removed and add to Spore's level.'

Spore Level 1-3

"Next I'll my Level 3 Spore with Level 4 Sunlight Unicorn, let the magic in these creatures merge and become one!"

Her monsters began to tune.

3+4=7

"I Synchro Summon the mighty, majestic Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon Level 7 Attack 2100

"(At last, its here.)" Lester thought.

"See, Lester has everything under control." Jakob stated seeing what's coming next.

"Thanks to Ancient Fairy Dragon's ability I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Monster from my hand once per turn, I summon Fairy Archer!" Luna explained

Fairy Archer Level 4 Defense 600

"When she draws out her bow you better watch out cause for every Light Attribute Monster on my field, you take 400 points of damage."

"Luna has two so that's 800 points." Leo stated in surprise.

"Fairy Archer, take aim, and fire!" Luna commanded as her Archer fired its arrow right into Lester's back causing an explosion.

Lester: 3200

Lester emerged from the smoke and brushed off the dirt.

"Wait, so we feel damage but he doesn't?" Leo asked shocked. "Yeah, it looks that way." Luna answered clearly shocked.

"Hey thanks a lot I'm always in a mood for a good tickle, ha, ha, ha!" Lester said amusingly laughing.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Luna said.

Yusei and his friends just arrived at the combat lane.

Crow was the first to notice Machine Skiel. "Whoa, there must be a duel going on!"

"Wait, haven't you dueled a monster like that before against a Ghost, Yusei?" Akzia asked.

"No it was different but there some similairties, like that mark on its chest, it must be part of the same group." The Signer Leader answered. "Wait, so there's a family of those things out there?" Crow asked.

"That means there could be more of those Skiel monsters." Shadow said.

Yusei noticed the twins in the Duel lane.

"Its them!" He exclaimed.

"Sure is so the twins are dueling against that monsterousty!" Jack stated.

"I hope they'll alright." Cosmo said with concern.

"Now the moment I've been waiting for, I draw!" Lester proclaimed drawing from his deck. "I activate Machine Emperor Skiel's ability once a turn, it can absorb one Synchro Monster that's on your field."

"wait, this thing can't absorb Synchro Monsters?" Leo asked himself and he realized something. "Uh oh, we're in for it."

"This is bad." Yusei said in realization. "Its just like before." Jack stated remembering the Ghost that used Skiel with same ability.

Emperor Skiel had strings of energy that came out of its chest and grabbed Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna exclaimed seening her dragon struggling to get loose.

"(Ancient is right cause its history.)" Leo thought.

Ancient Fairy Dragon was pulled slowly to Emperor Skiel. "Let my sister's monster go now!" Leo demanded.

"I don't think so!" Lester replied as Ancient Fairy Dragon was absorbed into the Machine Emperor's chest.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"My dragon is inside that thing." Luna said looking ver stunned. "We're too late!" Crow exclaimed in worry.

"Ha, ha, ha, that's how my monster steals the show cause he steals Synchro Monstes!" Lester explained.

"Who is this guy, why is he doing this to us?" Leo asked as he noticed Lester skating up the circuit did a trick with his Duel Board.

Leo then remembered something, it was Lester who did the same skateboard trick.

Lester passed by Leo who saw his eyes. "Its Lester." The twin boy said realization.

Lester passed his sister. "Luna, that guy its Lester!" Leo stated. "What, you mean from school?" She asked clearly shocked.

"That's right, I have right where I want you." Lester answered. "(With a little luck I'll have so much more.)"

Lester then raised his hand. "Now back to the duel and to him, thanks to Emperor Skiel's ability it gains the attack points of the Synchro Monster that was just absorbed."

Ancient Fairy Dragon's roar was heard.

Machine Emperor Skiel Attack 2200-4300

"I thought that monster was tough before." Leo commented.

"Next from my hand I activate the Speed Spell: Summon Close, since I at least have four speed counters you aren't allowed to Special Summon any monsters this turn." Lester explained.

"Wait, that means..." Leo began to say. "It means Machine Emperor Skiel can attack you directly!" Lester finished. "Let him have it!"

Emperor Skiel powered up its cannon and fired its laser.

"I activate my trap: Twinkle Wall, thanks to this I can damage instead but the damage will be cut in half." Luna explained.

Leo was surprised as his sister's trap blocked the attack and blast her instead.

Luna: 350

"(Protecting Leo was the least I can do, after all its my fault I got us into this mess with Lester.)" Luna thought with a guilt.

The gang noticed Luna's face but were quiet.

"I end my turn with facedown." Lester added.

"My turn then I draw!" Leo proclaimed drawing from his deck. "I summon Morphtronic Scopen!"

Morphtronic Scopen Level 3 Attack 800

"Since Scopen is on the field in attack mode, I Special Summon another Morphtronic monster and a Level 4 at that, so come out Morphtronic Boom Box!"

Morphtronic Boom Box Level 4 Attack 1200

"I tune level 3 Scopen with Level 4 Boom Box!"

4+3=7

"When Morphtronics Morph its beautiful thing, I Synchro Summon: Power Tool Dragon!"

Power Tool Dragon Level 7 Attack 2300

"Another Synchro Monster, guess you won'l learn, in that case I'll have to teach you, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Lester laughed amusingly.

"What's Leo thinking his Dragon won't stand a chance Emperor Skiel!" Jack exclaimed in confused. "No kidding!" Crow added.

"Leo!" Luna exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm on this, I play the Speed Spell: Summoning Speeder, thanks to this spell when I at least have four Speed Counters I can Special Summon another Monster from my hand that's Level 4 or below, Morphtronic Vaccumen in Defense mode!"

Morphtronic Vacuumen Level 1 Defense 0

"This bad boy will help me clean house!" Leo commented.

"I see, Leo is going to take down Machine Emperor then he'll able to attack directly with Power Tool Dragon." Crow said realizing the non Signer's strategy.

"Go Vacuumen, time to do what you do best!" Leo declared.

Vacuumen opened its vacuum and began sucking Skiel towards it.

"I play my facedown the trap: Convert Ghost, whenever my monster the target of an effect that target is switched to a monster in my graveyard." Lester explained.

Vaccumen sucked in different Monster from Lester's Graveyard instead Machine Emperor.

"Please, I knew what you were going to do, you're just as predictable as your sister." Lester remarked.

"I end my turn with a facedown." Leo said.

"My turn, draw!" Lester proclaimed.

"Hold on tell me if this predictable I play: Power Break, thanks to this trap and my dragon is on the field, all Equip and absorbed cards on the field are returned to their owners deck." Leo explained.

"What?" Lester asked in shock.

"That's right, but there is more you take 500 points of damage for each card that was returned." Leo added.

Ancient Fairy Dragon emerged from Emperor Skiel's chest and so did the monster that was inside Vacuumen.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon is back!" Luna exclaimed in relief.

Yusei, Akiza, Crow, and Jack smiled in surprise.

"Not bad." Milo said very impressed. "Truly impressive." Shadow stated with a grin. "Good job!" Comso praised with a smile.

Lester was struck by lightning due the trap card Leo played.

Lester: 2200

"I warned you to stay away from my sister, but you wouldn't listen, see not only am I going to protect her with all my might, I'm protect what she holds dear, don't mess with my sister!" Leo declared seriously.

"Leo." Luna said with nod and was touched by her twin's words.

"Yikes, remind me to nicer to Luna for now on." Jack said surprised. "No joke, I never seen Leo so fired up or on top of his duel game." Crow stated. "Same here." Akiza added equally impressed.

Yusei nodded in respond.

"Disconcerting, but this duel isn't over yet." Jakob stated.

"THAT IS IT!" Lester snapped as he clenced his hand. "So you want to play rough, THEN LET'S PLAY ROUGH BUT DON'T WORRY I'm GOING TO PICK ON YOUR LITTLE SIS I'M GOING TO PICK ON YOU, I activate the effect of Spell World 2 by removing Seven Speed Counters I can draw one card from my deck."

Lester's Speed Counters were all gone.

"I activate my trap: Sky A3, thanks to this I can send a monster with Skiel A in its name to the graveyard and Special Summon Skiel A3 from my hand."

Machine Emperor Skiel Attack 2200-2400

"His monster just powered up." Leo said looking nervous.

"I'm not done, I release Skiel A3 can Special Summon Skiel A5 from my hand!" Lester added.

Machine Emperor got another part that was shape of stronger gun.

Machine Emperor Skiel Attack 2400-2600

"That's two power ups in a row!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Next I activate Skiel A5's ability which allows Machine Emperor to attack you directly!" Lester explained as his Machine turned around and powered up its cannon. "Now this is playing rough."

Machine Emperor Skiel fired its new gun and unleashed a red laser beam.

Leo watched in horror as the blast took out Power tool Dragon and Vacuumen.

The explosion was so strong that Leo was sent flying away.

Leo: 0

"NOOOOOOOO!" Luna screamed in horror.

The gang gasped in horror as Leo fell down off the bridge and was knocked out cold from the blast.

Just then Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Crow, and Luna's marks began to glow.

Shadow, Milo, and Cosmo heard a roar.

Crimson Dragon appeared letting out a roar.

"Its Crimson Dragon." Luna said in surprise.

Lester stopped in shock, so was Jakob and Primo.

From a far was Francis and Felicity both were watching in shock as well.

Crimson Dragon puts its right hand out and a red bubble ball of energy came out of its hand.

The red bubble energy ball caught Leo and made him land softly on the ground.

"LEO!" Yusei called seeing that his friend was ok.

"He's ok!" Akiza exclaimed in relief. "I'll say, Crimson Dragon saved him!" Crow added sharing the same look with the others.

"Luna, Leo is alright!" Yusei called.

Luna nodded as she put her hand on her chest. "(That was close, Crimson Dragon was there to save him, like he saved us all back then.)"

"Milo, Cosmo, Shadow, keep an eye on him." Yusei ordered.

"Right." They all nodded as they drove their way down to their friend.

"Ah, the Crimson Dragon, funny how it saves them now, we'll do them in later." Jakob remarked.

"Your brother may have been spared, but you won't share in his luck, its just you and me, I place a card facedown and end my turn." Lester said.

"Leo gave it all for me, I won't let it be for nothing, I draw!" Luna declared drawing from her deck. "I summon out Regulus!"'

Regulus Level 4 Attack 1700

"I then activate the trap: Ancient Sunshine, but the shining won't be shining on you cause since Regulus is out on the field I remove the sleeping Ancient Fairy Dragon from my play, then you take damage her attack points." Luna explained taking her dragon into her hand. "That's 2100, get him!"

The horn on Regulus' head began to glowed yellow.

"Yes, if this works Lester will only have 100 life points!" Jack stated.

Lester smiled. "I'm activating my trap: Infinity Force now since there's a monster with Infinity in its on my field, since you activated a card that does effect damage, all the damage becomes zero, and all monsters on your field are destroyed!"

Luna gasped as Regulus fired its yellow beam out of its horn which is absorbed by Lester's trap and it fires two white beams at Luna's two monsters then destroyed them.

"Now you're without monsters and without hope!" Lester remarked. "My turn, draw!"

His monster powered up its gun. "Machine Emperor Skiel attack Luna directly!"

The laser beam made its mark so it seemed.

Jakob noticed the attack was being pushed away.

"Something is happening down there." Primo said noticing the attack being pushed away.

Luna had her eyes shut but realized that Kuribon and other Duel Spirits.

"Kuribon, you're here, you're all here!" Luna exclaimed but then got worried. "No, you'll be hurt!"

Akiza seemed to feel something. "(I sense something, great courage, great sacrfice.)"

She heard voices and looked closer to Monsters. "Its Duel Spirits, but will they be enough?"

The Duel Spirits struggled to push the attack back but it attack went through, hitting Luna too."

Luna: 0

"NOOOOO!" Yusei screamed.

Luna emerged from the smoke caused by the explosion wobbling around over the place.

"Steady yourself, your life points may not have survived that blast but you did, so did we!" Regulus stated as Luna was about to hit some glass but was pushed aside by the Lion.

"Luna's Duel Spirits must've been strong enough to withstand that assault!" Akiza exclaimed in surprise.

The others smiled.

Lester was annoyed by this and left.

Luna stopped her Duel Board seeing Regulus and the rest of her Duel Spirits. "Thank you Regulus, thank you everyone."

Her Duel Spirits nodded and disappeared.

A short timer later.

Leo and Luna took their friends to the mansion where Lester lived but there was no mansion there.

"Is this the place?" Crow asked. "Are you sure this is it?'

"Yes, the mansion was huge, right Luna?" Leo asked. "Yeah, Lester said it was his home." His twin sister replied.

"Does he have any other friends we can ask?" Jack asked.

Leo began to think. "Yeah, let's go ask Bob from class."

They found Bob.

"Lester huh, don't know him." Bob said confused. "But you were super chumy about him all last week." Leo said. "You even asked him to autograph your face."

"All last week, that's not possible cause I was sick last week, see ya." Bob replied as he walked away.

"What is going on?" Leo asked looking puzzled.

"Not sure, this quite mysterious." Cosmo answered. "What do you think Crow?"

"I think there must be trouble a foot." The Blackwing duelist said. "You think, Akiza?"

"I do." The Black Rose said agreeing. "No kidding." Milo said looking uneasy.

"Then why wait for trouble when we can find it?" Jack asked looking very determined. "Because Jack we need to create a new way of dueling." Shadow answered.

"Yes, we need to master Accel Synchro." Yusei added. "(If we don't then we'll face certain doom.)"

End of chapter.


	11. Putting it All Together

Chapter 11: Putting it All Together

An early morning Yusei was out on the Highway riding on his Duel Runner.

Crow woke up and walked down to the garage.

He saw Jack sitting on a chair with a table. "Huh, this is new, is that a table?"

"You bet, I made this from scrap." The Master of Faster replied.

"So the days of eating on the floor are over?" Crow asked surprised then he noticed there was coffee in front of his friend. "Ah, we're making our own coffee, sweet!"

"Yeah, we're high class now!" Jack commented with a grin.

Crow took his seat. "Smart thinking, this way we won't spending much at the Cafe across the street."

Outside was Stephanie the waitress looking sad in front of the Café holding a plate. "Where...is...Jaaacckkk?" She sobbed tearfully.

Crow noticed someone wasn't with them now. "Where is Yusei?"

"I think he went to out to test out the new engine." Jack replied. "So its finished?" Crow asked.

"I guess by the time I got here he was already out and the old engine is over there." Jack added taking his cup of coffee.

Crow looked at the old engine. "He pulled out another all nighter by himself, that's the third one this week, why is he pressuring so much lately?"

"What do you think, he wants to make sure that we have the best Duel Runners we can make." Jack replied gazing at poster of the World Racing Grand Prix.

Crow sighed and poured some coffee in his cup. "Guess so, but he should let us help some more, we're smart guys, we know how to use our hands and our heads to build thigns together and..."

He stopped as he heard a creaking sound. "Hey, did you hear that?"

The table broke apart making Jack and Crow fall to the floor.

"Ok, ok, don't move a muscle, one wrong move and we can be paralyzed for life." Crow commented breating heavily. "Don't be such a baby." Jack remarked who still had his cup in his hand. "I'm serious we could've snapped something, one wrong move then bam." Crow added.

"Then we'll just wait here until help arrives." Jack said taking a sip from his cup.

"So do you think Yusei is hiding something from us?" Crow asked.

Jack glanced at his bird friend. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean that we're a team, we built the dataless bridge to reconnect the city with Satellite, when he was fighting Goodwin, we were right there." Crow stated.

Flashback scenes.

"No fair, I was chosen one, I have the power of the light and darkness!" Goodwin protested in frustration. "Perhaps but deep down that Crimson Dragon saw that you still believe in your brother's words, now the Crimson Dragon is part of me!" Yusei proclaimed.

"YUSEI!" His friends called.

Yusei put his hand on top of his Deck. "YOU DID YOUR PART GOODWIN AND I'LL DO MINE!"

Stardust Dragon let out a roar.

"First since Stardust Dragon is out on the field, I can Special Summon Stardust Xialong from my graveyard!" Yusei explained.

Stardust Xialong Level 1 Attack 100

"Next I summon Majestic Dragon in attack mode!"

Majestic Dragon Level 1 Attack 0

"Next I tune Level 1 Majestic Dragon with Level 1 Stardust Xialong and Level 8 Stardust Dragon, I harness teh power of the stars, I channel all the might of the Dragons, I Synchro Summon: Majestic Star Dragon!"

Majestic Star Dragon Level 10 Attack 3800

"Majestic Star Dragon gains 2400 attack points!"

Majestic Star Dragon Attack 3800-6200

"He gains the distinction of being the strongest Monster out, Go Majestic Star Dragon destroy Earthbound Immortal Rasca with Star Shine Shred!"

Masjestic Star Dragon dashed into Rasca destroying it.

linebreak.

"We were there for him when he battle Goodwin, but you weren't there when he was dueling Roman, he said all this heavy stuff we never heard before." Crow said.

Flashback scene.

He remembered what Yusei said to Roman.

"I understand life has a lot of change reactions, if my father didn't discover those protocols then Zero Reverse would have happened, Satellite would still be part of New Domino City, my friends like Jack, Crow, Comso, and Miles wouldn't have grown alone on the streets." Yusei stated as he shed a tear in his eye. "But my dad was my dad, he wasn't cosmic chest piece, as for my friends and all the bad stuff they went through, don't tell me that's destiny, don't tell me it was destined to happen!"

Trudge, Leo, and Luna looked at their friend with concern.

"That's a lie, it happened because of you and the choices you made!" Yusei protested angrily.

"If only you knew how wrong you are." Roman remarked coldly.

This made go Yusei silent.

"Don't listen to that wingnut!" A voice rang out it was Crow.

Yusei looked down to his friend. "He's kidding himself!"

"You think so?" Yusei asked.

"I know so I heard about what you said about your dad, it wasn't fault, there's no way that he would know Roman was to do this." Crow said calmly. "I guess so." Yusei said looking doubtful.

"Look at it this way, if Zero Reverse never happened then everyone of us wouldn't have met and never become such best friends, good lead to bad things leading to more good things."Crow stated. "That's just life, we aren't destined to make them, this guy is just using destiny to be a jerk, or who knows maybe it was my destiny to say that but either way, finish this guy!"

"I'm on it." Yusei said with a nod.

Flashback ends.

"He's an interesting lad, he's always been a stand off, you know." Jack said.

"Yeah, I guess that's right, but if he's having trouble handling something he can't handle and he's not telling us about it, I...I...I just don't want him to think he has to do it alone cause he might do that." Crow said.

"Well that's pretty sweet, there's nothing to worry about cause he's amazing duelist." Jack said gazing up at the ceiling.

"I ain't denying that but if he thinks..." Crow began to say until Jack spoke. "From all the things I dueled, he's the only one that gave me a challenge."

Crow abrutly got up hearing that comment. "Hey, what do you mean the only challenge, what about me?" He asked pointing at himself.

"You're up guess it means its safe for us to move." Jack said ignored the question. "You didn't ask my question, what about me?" Crow asked.

Jack just got on his Duel Runner. "Where are you going?" Crow asked.

Jack put on his helmet and started his Duel Runner. "I decided you're right for once, if there is some sort of danger approaching, I think Yusei is onto it then I'm going to find him."

"Hey, wait you're not having a special moment without me!" Crow spatted as he got on his Runner and drove after his friend.

Meanwhile at Misty's apartment.

Misty was getting up from her bed, she was wearing a purple bathrobe as she came out of the bedroom she noticed Milo was up gazing at the city. "Oh Milo, is something up?"

"Huh, good morning." He said with a smile. "Just was thinking about, what's on going with Yusei."

Misty was confused. "Yusei, something happen to him?"

"Well, its quite strange but there was a boy named Lester, he attacked Luna and Leo." Milo answered looking at his girlfriend with a disturbed look.

"Oh my, are they ok?" Misty asked looking shocked. "Yes, they managed to survive, though I think its troubling Yusei a lot, in fact he dueled someone with power that inflicted real damage." Milo explained. "There's more, the duel bot he dueled weeks ago had a monster that was similiar to one that this Lester fella had."

Misty put her hand under her chin. "Sounds dangerous."

"Yeah, but I must help them." Milo said clenching his hand. "I also want to keep you safe."

Misty blushed red with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, I don't want anything to happen to you either."

Milo's face went red as tomato. "Oh, same here, heh, heh."

Shadow was at the docks with Cosmo.

"Bro, do you think our powers will be enough to face this threat?" Comso asked. "With an attitude like that we won't so we must do our best until the end." Shadow said with determination and clenching his left hand. "Though we must find a way to get stronger."

"Hmm, I think we can meet up with Milo, he and us came here to assist the Signers." Cosmo stated. "I mean if we can look for signs that we can find a way to get stronger like signs by hearing a voice, or anything."

"Hmm, maybe so we'll have to meet with Milo later today." Shadow said agreeing to his sister's statement.

Triton was at his father's place having breakfast at his table.

"Dad, this new threat that's happen has gotten me very concerned." Triton said looking nervous. "Yusei is somehow feeling pressured cause of what happened when he dueled the robot called Ghost, and now he's even more pressured cause of what happened to Leo and Luna."

"I see, its quite you'll do your best, feeling doubtful isn't going help you or your friends." His father said putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "As you and your friends believe then there's nothing you can't do."

Meanwhile

Trevor was riding in the streets on his Runner.

"(I wonder if this new threat that I'm hearing about can shed some light on my past.)" He thought curiously. "(I've may have duel a lot of people and won a tournament back then, I still wonder much about my past.)"

A flashback scene.

"I remember I was on the docks sleeping but was found by different officers, after awhile I started dueled a lot of duelists, even stopping crooks." He said. "Then I made my way to the tournament known as the D.C known as the Duel Championship, the opponents were tough, I was able to win it all even taking out that Duel Runner punk that nearly ran over Akiza."

End of flashback.

"(I wonder if there is something about me, that I don't know.)" He thought.

Just then he heard a engine sound behind him.

Coming behind him was Sherry Leblanc and Elsworth.

"Hi, Trevor." The blonde said waving her hand and winked at him.

Hat guy's face went red. "Oh, hi Sherry, and Elsworth, you two need something?"

"I've been thinking, I decided I want to duel you but in Turbo Duel is what I want." Sherry answered. "Do you accept my challenge?"

Hat guy grinned. "I never backdown from a challenge, I accept."

The three drove to the Combat Lane.

Elsworth drove by as the two started their Turbo Duel.

"LET'S DUEL!" Trevor and Sherry proclaimed in unison.

Trevor: 4000

Sherry: 4000

"I'll start, I draw!"

Sherry Speed Counter 1x

Sherry's hand 6x

Trevor Speed Counter 1x

I summon Scared Knight Spear Holder in Defense mode."

Sacred Knight Spear Level 4 Defense 400

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Sherry's hand 4x

"I draw then!" Trevor declared drawing from his deck.

Sherry Speed Counter 2x

Trevor Speed Counter 2x

Trevor's hand 6x

"I summon out Ruby Junk Knight in attack mode!"

Ruby Junk Knight Level 4 Attack 1500

"That monster isn't strong enough to destroy Knight Joan." Sherry pointed out. "True, but I'm not done I activate Junk Knight's special ability once a turn, I Special Level a Level 4 or below monster with Ruby in its name from my deck to the field." Trevor explained.

Sherry's eyes widen bit.

"I chose the Tuner Monster Ruby Leo Cub!"

Ruby Leo Cub Level 2 Attack 800

"Next I activate its ability by sending one card in my hand to graveyard I can increase Leo Cub's Level by 1." Trevor explained again.

Ruby Leo Cub Level 2-3

"Next I tune Level 3 Ruby Leo Cub with Ruby Junk Knight, with these two comes a monster with a might and courage!"

3+4=7

"I Synchro Summon: Ruby Leon Knight Beast!"

A Beast creature wearing a suit of silver armor and wielding a spear with a shiny silver blade appeared.

Ruby Leon the Knight Beast Level 7 Attack 2300

"That was very impressive." Elsworth said looking impressed. "Not bad, you Synchro Summoned in one turn." Sherry stated glancing at the hat guy duelist.

"Thanks, its going to attack your Sacred Knight Spear Holder!" Trevor declared as his Beast Knight charged.

"Not so fast I activate the trap: Dimension Prison when you delcare an attack with a monster, then that monster is removed from play." Sherry explained.

A dimensional portal opened and sucked in Ruby Beast Knight.

"You got me good." Trevor said with a chuckle.

Sherry was confused. "(What, he's actually smiling that his monster got removed, hmm.)"

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Trevor added.

Trevor's hand 4x

"Alright then, I draw!" Sherry delcared drawing from her deck.

Sherry's hand Cx4

Sherry's Speed Counterx3

Trevor's Speed Counterx3

"I activate Speed Fusion since I at lest have 2 or more Speed Counters I can use this to fuse Horse of the Fleur Knight and Knight Spear Holder in order to Fusion Summon, Centaur Mena!"

Centuar Mina Level 6 Attack 2200

"Now Centaur Mina attacks you directly!" Sherry declared as her Centuar monster charged.

Trevor just stared and then he swiped by Mena's sword.

Trevor: 1800

"Now I activate my trap!" Trevor proclaimed.

"Not so fast thanks to Centuar Mena's ability your trap is set facedown as it was this turn." Sherry declared.

Her monster charged at the trap but to her surprise Mena was blocked which made Sherry gasp.

"Sorry, my trap isn't any trap its immune to monster effects." Trevor explained.

"Not bad." Sherry commented looking impressed. "Anyway this trap is known as: Ruby Shine, whenever I take 2000 or more points of damage due to a battle I'm allowed to draw one card from my hand." Trevor added as he drew from his hand. "I drew Ruby Electro Ball, whenever this is drawn to my deck due a card effect I can instantly summon it."

Ruby Electro Ball Level 3 Defense 1900

"Hmm, I set a card facedown and end my turn." Sherry said.

"Its my turn, draw!" Trevor declared drawing from his deck.

Trevor's hand Cx5

Sherry's hand Cx1

Trevor's Speed Counterx4

Sherry's Speed Counterx2

"I summon out Ruby Jewel Knight attack mode!"

Ruby Jewel Knight Level 3 Attack 1300

"Next thanks to its ability if I a Ruby Tuner in my graveyard I'm allowed to Special Summon it." Trevor explained. "I chose Ruby Leo cub!"

Ruby Leo Cub Level 2 Attack 800

"Next I tune Level 2 Leo Cub with Level 3 Ruby Jewel Knight and Electro ball, with these three monsters combine together, I call upon the dragon with mystical powers, I Synchro Summon: Mystic Sky Dragon!"

Mystic Sky Dragon Level 8 Attack 2600

"Now attack Centaur Mena with Sky Energy Blast!" Trevor commanded.

"Not so fast, Monsieur Trevor, I activate Fleur Guard which prevents my monster from being destroyed." Sherry explained as her Centaur used its shield to block Sky Dragon's attack. "Still you take damage." Trevor stated.

Sherry: 3600

"I activate my dragon's ability whenever it fails to destroy a monster in battle, I'm allowed to draw one card from my deck." Trevor added as he drew from his deck.

Trevor's hand Cx5

"Not bad, I'm impressed." Sherry said with a smile. "Thanks, you're quite the duelist, you got game." Trevor said with a smile doing a thumbs up.

This made the blonde Turbo Duelist blush.

"Now, I end my turn." Trevor added.

At the Highway.

Yusei was still driving.

"(This isn't fast enough, at this speed I won't be able to beat the Ghost, I barely defeated it last time.)" He thought.

A flashback scene.

He remembered the day he dueled against the Ghost.

"You'll be soon going down like the rest Yusei, the moment you lose is the moment you crash." The ghost stated with a creepy smile. "So this what you like bullying other duelists?" Yusei asked in shock.

"Bullying, of course not that's just an added bonus, dessert is for to achieve on what I set out to do." Ghost added.

"What you are talking about?" Yusei asked confusingly.

"I'm talking about useless things called Synchro Monsters and now its time to rid the world of yours!" Ghost replied. "Once the Synchro Slay works!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Yusei asked clearly shocked at the words coming from his opponent. "Oh am I, we'll just see about that, Machine Emperor Infinity demostrate, I activate your special ability!" Ghost declared as Machine Emperor Infinity let out energy strings that snatched Stardust Dragon.

"STARDUST DRAGON!" Yusei screamed.

"Its too late, your dragon is going to become another gear in my machine." Ghost informed.

Stardust Dragon roared as it was absorbed into Machine Emperor's chest.

"Did you see that Yusei's dragon..." Jack began to say. "Has been snatched." Crow finished clearly shocked.

"This is what...Trudge...meant...Synchro Monsters are useless against the Ghost" Yusei said in realization. "Oh they're not useless not to me anyway, now that Stardust Dragon is mine its attack points are added to Machine Emperor's attack points." Ghost stated as a shadow figure of Stardust Dragon's face appeared on its right hand.

"This is not good." Jack stated with a wide eyes.

"Now Machine Emperor attack Yusei directly!" Ghost commanded. "Tell me how it feels to have your monster to play in part of your demise!"

Just then Yusei, Crow, and Jack's marks glowed then Yusei's back had his friends marks. "The mark of the Crimson Dragon, its lending me powe to have this one last draw." The Signer Leader stated as he put his hand on the top of his deck which had a glowing card. "Now watch, I summon Majestic Dragon!"

Majestic Dragon level 1 Attack 0

"Next I activate Synchro Material, thanks to this trap I'm allowed Synchro Summon using monsters on your side of the field, monsters like the Stardust Dragon!" Yusei explained.

"WHAT?!" Ghost asked in totally shock.

"That's right, return Stardust!" Yusei declared as his dragon emerged from Machine Emperor's body.

"He got him back!" Jack exclaimed. "That's just the start!" Crow added knowing what was coming next.

"Now Majestic Dragon tune with Level 1 Unicycle and Level 8 Stardust Dragon, Ghost you called Synchro Monsters the ratchet little things that world should be rid of, well its their turn to respond with all their might!"

1+1+8=10

"Also your Machine Emperor's greatest strength is also its greatest weakness" Yusei stated.

"No, you're wrong!" Ghost spatted in denial. "Attack him, then he'll destroy one part but if its the right part then all the others will be destroyed." Yusei explained.

Majestic Star Dragon flew down and straight through Machine Emperor's head which destroyed the rest of the monsters.

End of Flashback.

"(If I haven't been able to use Crimson Dragon's powers then I would've been done for, next time I won't be so lucky, there is major danger coming so I got to cancel the minor league and step it up, cause the whole world might depend on it.)" Yusei thought as he entered a tower upahead.

"My turn, draw!" Sherry declared as she drew from her deck and looked at what she drew. "I Fleur Synchron in attack mode."

Fleur Synchron Level 2 Attack 400

"I tune Fleur Synchro with Level 6 Centaur Mina, now I will blosseum my way to victory, I Synchro Summon: Fleur de Chevalier!"

Fleur de Chevalier Level 8 Attack 2700

"Now Fleur de Chevalier attack Mystic Sky Dragon!" Sherry commanded. "If you think activating trap or spells, Fleur de Chevalier will destroy them."

"Good thing, cause I have another strategy, since Leo Cub was used to Synchro Summon Mystic Sky Dragon, its allowed give its attack points to my dragon." Trevor explained.

Sherry seemed shocked yet she was frustrated.

"I assume that look on your face means you're not too happy." Trevor chuckled.

Mystic Sky Dragon Attack 2600-3400

"Now counterattack!"

Mystic Sky Dragon blasted Fleur de Chevalier with its sky blast beam.

Sherry: 2900

"Now I activate my finally facedown trap: by giving up 1000 life points!"

Trevor: 800

"I remove Mystic Sky Dragon from play, then you take damage equal to his attack points." Trevor explained.

A specter of Mystic Sky Dragon appeared and exploded.

Sherry: 300

"That's not all, due Leo Cub's ability whenever its used to Synchro Summon a Dragon or Warrior Synchro Monster, if that Synchro Monster successfully destroys an oppoents monster in battle then the opponent takes 800 points of damage." Trevor explained.

A spector of Ruby Leo Cub appeared and turned into a blast stream of energy that hit Sherry.

Sherry: 0

Elsworth was amazed. "He beat Sherry, very impressive."

At Yliaster's hideout.

"Hmm, well I guess that was impressive." Primo said who was up from his seat but sat back down.

Just then circuit activated.

"Well, look like that the Circuit has been activated." Lester said looking down. "Hmm, this young man might some kind of potenial after all." Jakob added seemingly pleased of the Circuit being activated but mostly impressed on the Hat guy's dueling. "Perhaps, I wonder if Trevor and Yusei duel each other then maybe more power will be added to the circuit." Primo added.

Sherry stopped her Runner and Trevor next to her then he got off his Runner.

"That was great duel, you got game." He praised offering his hand with a smile.

Sherry smiled at him. "Oui, it was great duel, I'm impressed with your skills." She replied as she took his hand shook it.

"I was told by your family is gone." Trevor said.

Sherry was quiet. "Sorry, Akiza told me about you." The Hat guy duelist added. "To honest I have no either family let alone parents, I was mysteriously found unconcious on a beach a few years ago."

Sherry was surprised realizing she was not only one without parents besides Yusei, Jack, and Crow.

"As the years passed, I became a pro duelists and won a two tournaments before." Trevor said. "I also hope to find out answers about myself one day."

Elsworth who listen to this from his Duel runners monitor. "(Hmm, sounds like he was going to through rough times as well as Sherry and I were.)"

Sherry let out her hand again. "I'm sorry, its true my parents were taken away by group called Yliaster."

"I'm so sorry." Trevor said feeling sorry for the blonde.

Trevor and Sherry just stared into each others eyes. "Are you two going to keep staring at each other like that?" Trevor's runner asked.

Trevor and Sherry's face went red.

"Sherry." Elsworth said. "Sorry, we have to go and find more answers."

"It seems I have to go, Monisuer Trevor, I hope we meet again soon." Sherry said with a wink and smile. "Au Revior!"

"Uh, thanks I guess, heh, heh." Trevor said with a chuckle. "Anyway, if you want another duel then come and find me for one anytime, anywhere."

Sherry glanced at the Hat guy duelist with a grin then drove off to meet Elsworth.

Meanwhile

Milo drove to the docks gazing at the sky.

"(How strange I, Shadow, Triton, and Cosmo find out we were sent here to help the Signers.)" He thought. "We all manage to save the world from the Dark Signers, however this threat that Yusei mentioned to us including seeing this Lester having a monster like Machine Emperor Skiel is out of this world."

Just then he heard engine sounds.

"Shadow, Cosmo, Triton." He said turning to his friends.

"Hey, something up?" Shadow asked getting off his Runner. "We got your call and told us to meet us here." Cosmo added getting off her Runner.

"Its quite obivous we need to find our own power ups." Milo answered. "I mean after seeing that Machine Emperor its quite that Synchro Monsters like our could get absorbed like Luna's Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"True, Yusei and the others that are Signers are probably thinking the same thing." Cosmo said putting her finger on her chin.

"Yes, we need to be prepared but." Triton added with determination. "How can we get a power up or whatever?"

Just then their decks began to glow.

"What is with our Decks?" Milo asked. "Goodness." Cosmo said looking surprised. "They're glowing like a night light." Triton commented with surprise.

"Hmm." Shadow said quietly.

Just then their parents spirits appeared.

"Its our real parents." Milo said in shock.

"Our kids seem worried." Milo's mother said with concern. "Its seems so." Shadow's father said. "True dear." Cosmo's mother added.

"Well, we can say this, if you want power ups to help your friends fight against this threat." Triton's father began to say. "Then look..." Shadow's father added as he raised his left hand. "Deeper..." Cosmo's mother added. "In your powers." Milo's mother finished.

"How do we do that?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Just embrace your powers within." Shadow's father answered.

"Embrace our..." His son began to say. "powers within." His friends finished in with confused looks.

"Yes, it won't be easy, as long as you believe yourselves then there's nothing to worry." Triton's father stated as he and spirt of his friends parents disappeared.

At the tower.

Yusei was gazing the view from the tower he was in. "(What if I can't do it, what if the flight is out of my reach, what if I'm not ready for this?)"

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice said from behind.

It was Jack with Crow who parked beside his Runner, both got off their Runners.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked as his two friends walked next to him.

"Man, this is the best view of the city." Crow commented gazing at the city. "Hard to believe that the city has changed in the last 7 months." Jack added.

"What do you guys need?" Yusei asked.

"Can't friends check on friends?" Jack asked showing concern.

Yusei turned his head away. "Oh, sorry just little on edge."

Crow put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I have feeling its not because of the engine, right?"

"No its not, I can't stop thinking about that stoling bot thing." Yusei said hanging his head down.

"What not?" Jack asked.

"It just surprises me how powerful it was." Yusei answered looking up at the former champion.

"It was just robot, what's the big deal?" Crow asked not following his friend's concern.

A flashback scene.

Yusei remembered when Ghost was revealed to be a robot after he defeated it. "Robot or not, someone was controlling it and giving it power."

Flashback ends.

"I think I know who." Yusei added.

"What, who?" Jack asked.

"Yliaster." Yusei replied.

"Uh, you're going to have to remind me that is cause my memory is short." Crow stated.

Yusei gazed back at the city. "During my battle with Roman, he mentioned some guy from Yliaster at the nazca lines, that's when he betrayed by father."

"I heard about that too from Goodwin when I was his lackey but I don't know its sounds like mumbo jumbo to me." Jack said seemingly convinced about the subject.

Yusei then had a serious look on his face. "Its not mumbo jumbo, these guys are for real, they real and they used Goodwin including Roman to make Zero Reverse, however they were just their pawns defeating them didn't stop Yliaster, in fact I heard that name from recently."

A flashback scene.

He remembered he dueled Sherry and how she informed about her past. "Tell Yusei Fudo, what is it you're dueling for, why are you entering the World Racing Grand Prix with your friends?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know, I mean why do mountain climbers climb mountains, is it because they're there, right?" Yusei asked back.

"So in other words you have no reason of why you and your friends are entering the Grand Prix, there is nothing driving you for thrill, ambition, perhaps burden." Sherry said realzing what the champ meant.

"So what are you driving by?" Yusei asked seemingly curious himself.

"If you must know..." Sherry began to say as her face got angry. "I'm off the path for revenge."

Akiza gasped what the blonde just said.

"So you're out for revenge, against who?" Yusei asked even more curious.

"I will tell you." Sherry said.

A flashback scene.

"I was child in the Leblanc family, my parents were extremely wealthy, my father the head of the card company, he inherited from his father, my childhood was happy, with piano lessons, games in the afternoon." Sherry explalined.

She remembered how she spent her parents. "My parents were carefree and kind, then things started to change, my parents tried to shield me from what was going on, then one afternoon my father gave me the most adoreable little teddy bear, then later that night."

Child Sherry woke up hearing screams and shouts. "I heard screaming and shouting, so frightened I went to my parents bedroom, there was mess things thrown on the floor, then behind me was Elseworth, he told me not to be scared so he picked me up, and carried me away."

Child Sherry is seen on apartment room crying on a bed with her teddy bear in her arms.

"Elsworth explained to me that another company was trying to purchased my father's company, when my father refused strange men kept coming around making threats." Sherry added. "Then he said we can no longer return to the estate, I was just child back then I understood so little at what was going on, he also told me we had to keep running cause the whoever took my parents will be looking for me."'

sherry remembered how she and Elsworth journey away.

"We were journeyed country to country city to city, on the relatlessly pursed by the monsters that took away my parents after that I learned the corperation was just a front, the real orginzation was known as: Yliaster."

Yusei was shocked with realization. "Yliaster I think I remember hearing that name from Goodwin's brother Roman."

"Sayer used to tell me about them, he said they were evil enough to destroy Arcadia Movement." Akiza added.

"From what I also gathered, this secret society had ideas about the universe, they operate from the shadows, they will do anything to get rid of those that stand in their way." Sherry added as she hung her head down in sadness. "Which is way they came for there family."

"I'm so sorry." Yusei said feeling sorry for the blonde.

"I want you to help me, Yliaster is pulling the strings up at the World Racing Grand Prix." Sherry explained.

Flashback ends.

"So why has Yliaster taking Sherry's parents, why have they been chasing her around the globe?" Crow asked.

"She wouldn't tell me, but somehow Yliaster must be involved with Racing Grand Prix." Yusei replied.

"You're basing this a some girl you hardly?" Jack asked still not convinced.

"There's more, remember when Blister told us about marking these places a couple weeks ago?" Yusei asked.

A flashback scene.

Blister was on his laptop.

"Do you guys hear about the meteor that hit the ground outside of city?" He asked pressing keys on his laptop.

"Yeah." Yusei answered.

"We didn't need the news, we heard the impact." Crow added.

Blister showed an image of the meteor crash. "I've been picking up some wierd chatter about it on the PSB Channels."

"What sort of chatter?" Jack asked.

"Cryptic stuff, from what I gathered it wasn't some sort of rock, I heard a few references that this stone tablet." Blister answered.

"This was two weeks ago, that's when that Ghost starting showing up." Yusei stated. "Think there might be connection there?" Crow asked.

"However but whatever that was there, it seems that Public Security got of hold of it and is keeping it hush-hush." Blister replied.

End of flashback.

"This is how it all started with the Dark Signers, a whisper hear and there, I need to be ready this time." Yusei stated.

"Ok, but ready for what?" Crow asked.

"For pretty much of anything." Yusei replied.

Jack had a grin on his face. "So the Grand Prix is some sort of trap, the three of us are going to stroll right in."

"That's how we roll!" Crow proclaimed. "We aren't scared, are you Jack?"

"Please you may as well as the ocean, if its thristy Jack Atlas is knows no fear, I don't know what the word means, if anyone tries to imidate me they will experience a world of hurt!" The Master of Faster exclaimed.

"Good we got the ethusiasm cause we're going to need that and whole lot more if I'm right about Yliaster then we're going to need to learn some new moves." Yusei stated. "Remember the trick that Vizor pulled out?"

A flashback scene.

"You're not ready to face the Ghost again, you must first find what you're looking for." Vizor said.

"Looking for?" Yusei asked confused.

"That's right, the Synchro Solution." Vizor added.

During the Turbo Duel between Vizor and Yusei.

Vizor rode even faster. "Now to prepare to step out of the shadows and into the light, GO ACCEL SYNCHRO!"

"Accel Synchro?" Yusei asked totally puzzled.

Vizor's Duel Runner was going at sonic speed and he disappeared.

line break.

"I didn't see anything but a blind light that covered the screen on my Runner so I stumbled around trying to see." Crow said. "You weren't stumbling around, you were hugging on to me yelling: Protect me Jack, protect me." Jack stated.

"Whatever Vizor did was something that I never seen before." Yusei informed.

Flashback continues.

Vizor's Runner was going at sonic speed and he disappeared.

"Where'd he go? Yusei asked as he heard a sound coming from behind him.

It was light making soundwaves and out came Vizor with a new monster which surprised Yusei. "Where did that monster come from and what in the world is it?"

"Its Accel Synchro Monster, Tech Genius Blade Master." Vizor replied.

"An Accel Synchro Monster, what's that, how were you able to summon it on my turn?" Yusei asked totally shocked. "An Accel Synchro Monster uses a Tuner Synchro Monster and Synchro Monster, and its done with lighting fast speed." Vizor answered.

Flashback ends.

"ACCEL SYNCHRO!" Jack and Crow exclaimed in unison.

"That's right, we need to pull it off." Yusei said.

"So by mastering Accel Synchro, we can counter that ability that bolts used on you." Jack said. "How do we do that, how does it work, too many questions brain overwhelmed." Crow said totally puzzled.

"I don't know, but there is a world beyond we know, beyond the breaking point, past our limits where time is acts differently, where things are that aren't like here, we got to find a way to get there." Yusei replied.

"We got to find a way to bend time and space, sounds good, go ahead Yliaster ask for a piece of Crow, I'll serve you the whole pies losers." Crow commented.

"A world beyond my limits." Jack said showing a sudden grin. "That's impossible, there is nothign beyond my limits."

"Just one thing, I need a better engine for my Duel runner." Yusei stated.

"Don't you mean our Runners?" Jack asked which made the Signer Leader face his friends.

"That's right, we're all in this together." Crow added.

"That's right." A female voice said.

The three Signers turned to sound of the voice.

There was Cosmo, Milo, Shadow, and Triton.

"We heard a lot of what you said." Triton said. "We'll help anyway we can."

"That's right." Milo said doing a thumbs up.

"Hmm, count me in too." Shadow said doing a fist. "Me too." Cosmo said with a smile.

"Great the Enforces are going to rise again!" Yusei said as he and friends did a fist together.

At Yliaster's hideout.

Jakob took his partners to the secret room where Felicity and Francis were kept in.

"Its time awaken, dear Shana." The elder Emperor said as he activated a few buttons next to the capsule that new Yliaster agent was in and it opened up.

Meanwhile

there was mysterious man washed up on shore of the beach who was unconscious.

End of Chapter


End file.
